Predicciones dolorosas
by Anna.K-chan
Summary: Epilogo de esta historia .gracias a todos los que la leyeron ,espero les guste. ya no se que mas decir .fin lean y manden reviews .chaooooooo
1. Secretos

Hola: yo se que casi nadie lee las notas de autor ,así que lo puse arriba para que la gente que me envió reviews por "noche en Fumbari" lea mis agradecimientos.

Seinko- gracias por tu review ,jajajaja te juro que se me paso eso del nombre de Yoh ,ahora me preocupe de escribirlo bien.

Pinkz88, Xris ,keiko-sk = a ustedes también les agradezco sus reviews, espero que les guste esta nueva historia de nuestra pareja favorita YohxAnna.

Bueno ahora si, les cuento que en esta historia ocurre ya pasado el torneo de shamanes (unos meses mas tarde, nada mas) ahora comiencen a leer.

Anna.K-chan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Predicciones 

Capitulo 1 : secretos

"Noooo...no...no te vayas por favor"-pero ya era demasiado tarde la delgada figura traspaso el que hace solo unos instantes fue nuestro portal, ya no estaría mas en casa y menos a mi lado.

"Espera...."-la persona en cuestión giro a mirar al emisor de estas palabras.

"espera...yo te..."-pero que sentía ,que es lo que debía decir para que no se fuera, no se le ocurría nada ,nunca pensó estar en esa situación y menos de pensar en lo que sentía.

Pero no se escucho palabras .la figura delgada se giro y se marcho para no volver más

Los gritos se fueron con el viento .

El sol me cegaba y es por eso que su figura se veía oscura en la lejanía .En realidad me cegaba al igual que la soledad que pronto caía en mi corazón ,pues...que iba a hacer sin...tuve que cerrar mis ojos ,la luz era muy fuerte y me lastimaba al igual que su traición...

Al abrirlos comprendí la verdad ,el sol de verdad llegaba con fuerza a mis ojos ,pero ya no estaba afuera de casa ,sufriendo ,estaba en mi futon con los rayos del astro de la mañana alumbrando toda mi habitación comprendí ya mas tranquila que solo había sido un mal mal sueño, me restregué los ojos con mis manos ,me senté ,pero una ola de vació y dolor me carcomía el pecho .

Me vestí rápido ,quería ver si él estaba aquí ...en nuestro hogar.

Baje con rapidez, pero a mitad de camino escuche a toda esa tropa de holgazanes con él ,así que reuní toda mi paciencia para poder soportar otra de las tantas mañanas que desde que comenzó el verano he tenido que aguantar.

Al entrar al comedor todos me quedaron viendo 

Ryu: Buenos días Srta. Anna ,durmió bien?

Anna: otra vez todos ustedes aquí!!(cruzo los brazos y puso su conocidísima cara asesina)

Horo-horo: que yo sepa esta casa es de la familia Asakura y mientras yo no vea un anillo en tu dedo ,no creo que tengas derecho de hablar

(esto asusto a todos ,como se atrevió a decir eso)0o0*

Anna ya estaba apretando sus puños tanto que parecía que de un momento a otro iban a sangrar -_-**

Horo-horo: (cabeceando sobre la mesa y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir) eh...eh...dije eso en voz alta? .*-se dio cuenta de la cara de perplejidad de sus amigos y la pronta cachetada voladora

Tamao: (interponiéndose en lo que seria la 3 guerra mundial) S..Srta. desea pastel de chocolate, su favorito.^ .^*

eso la calmo.

Horo-horo: uff-se seco el sudor -_-

Anna:(comiendo pastel) no te preocupes ya tendrás tu merecido ¬.¬

Yoh: jiijjiji ^.^

Anna recién se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí ,no obstante Yoh hace mucho que se había percatado de su presencia, la encontraba perfecta ,un poco insensible ,pero aun así perfecta ,su día se iluminaba cada vez que ella entraba en una habitación como podía ser posible que Dios creara algo tan increíble .pero esto no solo lo pensaba hoy sino que desde el día que la vio por primera vez también se le paso por la cabeza y estaba más que seguro que por el resto de su vida seria igual. 

Yoh: Buenos días Annita !!!! 

Anna: (se le revolvió el estomago ,verlo le producía eso ,pero jamás se lo diría ,no señor ,seria como aceptar que era una chica sensible .así que puso su cara de neutralidad y dijo) Buenos días-y tomo su tasa de té.

Anna:(mirando el reloj de la pared )-no deberías estar entrenando.

Yoh: uhhhh!!!! Annita!!!

Anna: siii...Yho ¬¬

Yoh: "ya me voy"-dijo con resignación :(

Tamao: hasta luego joven Yoh!!! -corriendo tras él ^//^

Anna: "espera"-se levanto y lo siguió 

(Yoh se devolvió dejando atrás a Tamao quien un suspiro de tristeza emitió) -.-

Yoh: si Anna??(frente a ella)^.^

Anna: Yoh...yo (estaba un poco nerviosa de que estuvieran tan cerca )debo ir...unos días a Izumo ,tengo cosas importantes que hacer .

Esto era lo menos que se esperaba, ya estaba imaginándose que ella se despediría amablemente o le sonreiría o por ultimo le daría un apasionado beso, pero esto ultimo lo descarto por instinto. ^.^*

Yoh: (se rasco la cabeza)-y cuando regresas?

Anna: dentro de unos días

Nadie se dio cuenta que horo-horo se deslizo hacia Tamao y le dijo en el oído.

Horo-horo: excelente ,eso nos dejara libre.

Yoh: pero volverás para mi cumpleaños .verdad???(en tono esperanzador)

Anna: eso creo ,todo depende de que mi trabajo allá termine pronto.(pero claro que llegaría ,no se permitiría jamás no saludar a la persona que mas quería en el mundo)

Horo-horo: (bajando mas la voz) esto es maravilloso Tamao podremos terminar nuestro plan sin problemas.

Tamao: (sin mirara a horo-horo) si!

Yoh: a que hora sale tu tren??

Anna: en 5 horas

Yoh: (tratando de sonreír y no mostrar la tristeza que lo estaba embargando ,las idas de Anna a Izumo sin él lo dejaban en un estado catastrófico ,gracias a dios sus salidas duraban poco)ohhh...entonces me apresurare para despedirme ,sí!!!!! ^.^

Anna: como quieras ¬//¬

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos Yoh se acerco a Anna y la beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo a entrenar .para que decir que Tamao casi se desploma si no es por horo que la agarro.

Anna se dio cuenta de que horo no estaba en el salón sino en frente de ella y le dijo.

Anna: y tu que me vez!!!!! ¬¬

y acto seguido .subió a su habitación ,al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella y se deslizo al suelo, se toco la mejilla recién besada - " Yoh que tonto eres" -pero sonrió al decir esto. ^//^

Mientras tanto en el salón

Horo-horo :Bien esto es perfecto ,Anna se ira y lo pasaremos de maravilla 

Ryu: pero no seria mejor esperar que doña Anna regresara?

Horo-horo: estas loco °o° esta oportunidad es única

Len: y que debemos traer?

Horo-horo : ahhhh cierto, bien, tu Ryu ehhh... traerás las bebidas ok?

Ryu: entendido

Horo-horo: tu chocolove ,traerás gorros y vasos 

Chocolove: entendido mi capitancito 

(una ola de frío se poso en el ambiente y claramente todos se quedaron callados mirando a chocolove)

Horo-horo: como iba diciendo ,tu manta traerás las frituras 

Manta: si!!

Horo-horo: tu Tamao harás la torta

Tamao: haré la mejor de todas para el joven Yoh 0//0

Horo-horo: y por ultimo ,tu len traerás todo lo que falte ...jejeje

Len: como dices ,quien te crees !!!!!!!!! 

Horo-horo: ahyyy vamos no te enojes que a ti te sobra el billete ,A-V-A-R-O. ( dijo con cara desafiante)

Len :ESTUPIDO!!!!! haber y tu que haras ???

Horo-horo: JA! ( en tono despectivo) ustedes necesitan de alguien que los supervise

Len:¬¬* y me dices a mi avaro??

Horo-horo: bien ,bien ,bien yo traeré el hielo ^^ 

Len: ahhggg!!! imbecil (saco su lanza)

Horo-horo: que, quieres pelear??

todos los demás no podían parar de reír ^^***

Anna estaba terminando de hacer su bolso cuando escucho muchas risas y golpes en la planta baja

"tarados" ¬¬

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Horo-horo: entonces nos vemos aquí el viernes a eso de las siete (mientras Tamao le vendaba la frente) recuerda Manta llevarte a Yoh a dar una vuelta mientras nosotros ordenamos.

Manta: ok, pe...pero donde lo llevo??? ¬¬?

Len: llévalo al cine, a cualquier lugar da lo mismo

Ryu: ¬¬ si la Srta. Anna se quedara ,ella se ocuparía de eso ,lo mandaría a entrenar y se acabaría el problema!

Horo-horo: pero no lo hará, y así estamos bien ,queremos que Yoh sea feliz por una noche ,no que regrese casi muerto y se desplome a mitad de la fiesta a dormir.

Len: de todos modos lo haría igual con o sin fiesta(tenia su mano vendada)¬¬*

Ryu: yo solo daba mi opinión

Horo-horo : pues no era necesaria

Ryu: que dijiste??

Horo-horo: ya oíste

Ryu: ya veras HOTO-HOTO!!!!!!!!!

Horo-horo: tu también quieres que te de una paliza!!!!!

Len: como que a él también ,yo te di una paliza a ti escarabajo congelado!!!!!!

Horo-horo : ja!,aun así puedo con los dos ,vengan si son tan valientes ,NIÑITAS!!!!!!!

Len y Ryu: nos las pagaras

y así se armo otra pelea mientras los demás no les quedaba otra que mirar.

¿?:uhhhyyyyy **

Ryu: (sacando un peine y pasándoselo por el cabello) Ya se va Srta. Anna???

Anna: si ,¿Yoh no ha llegado??

Horo-horo: @.@ (saliendo de debajo de muchos muebles que le habían tirado los que se decían sus amigos) que? estas esperando otro besito de tu prometido???? ^.^

Anna:(sin darle importancia)Len!!!

Len: si doña Anna???

Anna: espero que mantengas a raya a este papanatas ,saco de hielo ,en mi ausencia!!¬¬

Len:(con una sonrisa maliciosa)como Uds. ordene ,lo haré con mucho gusto(le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la susodicha)

Horo-horo:(cruzándose de brazos y en susurros) engreído ,patero! -_-

Anna: bien, y tu Tamao cuando regresas a Izumo

Tamao: yo...este...mañana señorita.

Anna: te espero allá entonces.(viendo que ya era tarde )no puedo esperar mas ya es hora de irme.

Tamao: la acompaño a la puerta

Anna: si

ya en la entrada ,Anna suspiro ,Yoh no llegaba

"Tamao, dile a Yoh que entrene mucho que no sea flojo y que se esfuerce ,ok"

Tamao: si Srta. 

Anna: ya llego mi taxi ,me voy

Tamao: adiós(levanto su mano para despedirse y comenzó a dirigirse a la casa) 

estaba a punto de subirse al taxi cuando lo vio venir ,corría apurado ,todo sudado pero con una gran sonrisa al ver que ella aun no se había marchado.

Yoh: Anna ,Espera ,Anna!!!!!!!!

Anna: llegaste

Yoh:(ya a su lado)uhhhh(estaba agitadísimo)te dije ...que llegaría o no??

Anna:(con una leve sonrisa)así es

Yoh:(viendo feliz que le había sacado una sonrisa ,pero en un estado de trance al verla así) yo...te quería decir queee...(tragando saliva)

taxista: Ya nos vamos?????

Anna: uhhyyy cállese,(mirando a Yoh) que me decías

Yoh: (se le acabo la inspiración)ahhh (suspiro) -_- (le tomo las manos) que te extrañare mucho ,y que no te olvides que debes venir a regañar a tu prometido ,sí?

Anna:(suspiro desilusionada) eso no se me olvidaría nunca(le sonrió)ya me voy.

Yoh:(le soltó las manos) vuelve pronto

Anna: así lo haré

se sentó en la parte posterior del automóvil y abrió la ventanilla el taxi comenzó a avanzar

Yoh!!!!!grito Anna a través de la ventana

el muchacho se sobresalto y comenzó a correr detrás del taxi

Yoh: dime Annita !!!!

Anna:(no pensó que el correría detrás de ella) 0//0 no te olvides de entrenar mucho ,no quiero llegar y encontrarme con un prometido obeso!!!!!!! 

Yoh:(se puso blanco de pies a cabeza y paro en seco)así lo haré (y movió la mano en forma de despedida)"casi fue una despedida perfecta"-pensó ^//^-Annita (dijo en un suspiro)

Tamao había visto todo desde la entrada de la casa ,pero ya estaba decidida ,en la fiesta de Yoh ,le diría a este todo lo que sentía cueste lo que cueste.

Continuara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ,espero que sea tan emocionante que este ¬¬*

ojala manden reviews.

avance prox. capitulo:

Tamao tiene todo listo para declarársele a Yoh.

Anna llega a Izumo 

Horo-horo y los demás siguen con sus peleas

he Yoh tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

chaoooo. sayonara ^.^ 


	2. Un Amanecer rojo

Hola: aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de mi segundo fic llamado "Predicciones dolorosas" ya sabrán porque ,solo quiero decirles que lo que este entre * son los pensamientos de los personajes. ojala lo disfrutennnn. por favor después de leer el fic lean la nota que puse al final .gracias 

Capitulo 2:Un Amanecer rojo.

Había sido un largo viaje a Izumo pero ya se encontraba en su cómoda habitación en casa de los Asakura .

recorrió la amplia estancia como si no la hubiera visto en años .estaba feliz de estar de vuelta ,comenzó a acomodar su ropa en el armario cuando tocaron la puerta.

¿?:se puede?

Anna: abuela kino!!! pase por favor ^.^

Kino: gracias, vaya no te había visto sonreír hace mucho, se nota que te alegra estar en casa.

Anna :claro que si abuela

Kino: supongo que vienes a descansar

Anna: así es

Kino: y mi nieto lo sabe?

Anna: como cree? claro que no!

y las dos comenzaron a reír de forma maléfica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

mientras tanto en la pensión un joven de cabellos disparatados estornudo

Yoh: alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi. -_´-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kino: así que los amigos de Yoh se quedan en tu casa y te tienen harta 

Anna: no pudo haberlo dicho mejor abuela 

Kino: entonces descansa ,que mañana será un día muy largo

Anna: a que se refiere ??

Kino: no habrás creído que te quedarías aquí sin hacer nada ,verdad.

Anna: ehhh???

Kino: me refiero a que mañana a las 4 de la madrugada te espero para entrenar.

Anna: pero...pero abuela!! .´

Kino: si...Anna ¬´¬

Anna:(con resignación)como Uds. diga abuela ¬¬.

Kina:(con una sonrisa)muy bien, muy bien-y salió de la habitación dejando a la itako con la misma cara que su prometido ponía cuando ella lo mandaba a entrenar (N/A ahora ven de donde saco ese carácter nuestra querida Annita).

Anna miro por la ventana ,la luna estaba hermosa tal como le gustaba a Yoh y a ella.

*bueno, hoy es lunes ,tengo una semana de tranquilidad .jejeje mas o menos (recordando el pequeño entrenamiento que tendría esa semana)no tendré que escuchar peleas, ni gritos de los amigotes de Yoh...Yoh(suspiro al pronunciar este nombre)*

ya estaba decidida , como regalo de cumpleaños se le declararía al joven shaman ,quizás no era el mejor obsequio ,quizás a él ni siquiera le interesaba ella, por eso le compro un regalo por si acaso el primero fallaba .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

mientras tanto en la pensión:

Yoh: ahhhh!!(suspiro mientras descansaba en un pasillo de la casa que quedaba frente el jardín)

Los demás ya se habían marchado a dormir .pero alguien observaba desde el salón en penumbras , escondido tras la puerta cerca de Yoh .

Tamao:(en susurros)no me rendiré ,no importa lo que pase, es hora de que yo también tenga la oportunidad de decir lo que siento!!-dijo la pelirosada con decisión.

Yoh: hay alguien ahí???(abrió la puerta del salón de golpe)

(Tamao escondida en otra habitación-N/A. no me pregunten como llego así de rápido al otro salón que ni yo misma se)Tamao: creo que será en otro momento! ^.^*-se fue a dormir sin hacer ruido.

Yoh: (ya completamente solo)ahhhh!!! (volvió a suspirar)Annita!!! ^//^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(para hacer el cuento corto y pasar a la acción)

La semana había pasado rápido ya solo faltaban algunas horas para comenzar la fiesta .Tamao había regresado de Izumo hace tres días ,con la excusa de que iba a visitar a su familia en Osaka .se hospedó en la casa de manta pues si se iba a la pensión lo mas seguro era que Yoh sin querer le dijera a Anna ,cuando llamara ,que la chica estaba con él.(N/A Yoh es demasiado inocente ^.^).Los preparativos iban bien solo faltaba que manta se llevara a pasear al shaman festejado.

Yoh:. manta no deseo ir a pasear. quiero seguir durmiendo.-decía mientras se revolcaba en su futon

Manta:^.^* vamos Yoh son las 6 de la tarde y tu sigues durmiendo

Yoh: ahhhh!!!!! déjame ser peque !!!!!

Manta:(viendo que ya no tenia mas remedio que decir estas palabras)¡¡¡¡que diría Anna si te viera asiiii Yohhhhh!!! te golpearía y te subiría el entrenamiento el triple!!!! que horror!!!!!. no quiero ni pensarlo

Yoh:(se le abrieron los ojos como plato)nooooooo!!!!!!!! Anna!!!! me mataría!!!!(y se levanto de golpe)VAMOS A ENTRENAR!!!!!!

Manta:^^*** (pensando)no era para tanto !!! jijijiji.

pasaron por la sala ,Yoh iba con todas sus pesas puestas y se dirigió a la puerta. Horo-horo se le quedo viendo a manta como diciéndole que que estaba haciendo su amigo Yoh .manta solo atino a levantar sus hombros en signo de no saber.

Yoh: nos vemos lueguito!!! ^.^

Horo-horo: cla..claro!!! ^^**

todos: chaoo ^^***

ya viendo que se habían alejado lo suficiente 

Horo-horo: biennn comencemos !!!!!^o^

todos ordenaron muy rápido, Ryu llego con las bebidas ,Chocolove ordenaba las mesas con las frituras junto los vasos y gorros, Pilika (que ya había llegado del norte)decoraba el salón, Jun por pedido de Len trajo un gran banquete de comida china.(esto casi mato de un ataque a horo-horo)

Horo-horo: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOOO!!!-estaba muy molesto no dejaba de apuntar la comida.

Len:(con gran satisfacción )tu me pediste que trajera lo que faltara o no??? supervisor!!!! ^.^

Horo-horo :pero no pudiste traer otra cosa que no fuera comida china?????

Len y Jun :QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DE LA COMIDA CHINAAAA!!!!!!

Pilika:.** (poniéndose frente su hermano que ya había hecho su posesión de alma) nada, nada ,mi hermanito boca floja no a dicho nada!!!!!

Len: por esta vez te lo dejo pasar

Jun: si no Lee Bruce Long se encargaría de ti! -dijeron los hermanos Tao con los brazos cruzados.

Horo-horo:(se repetía una y otra vez)todo sea por Yoh. todo sea por Yoh (Tamao le había hecho prometer que no haría una pelea en el cumpleaños del joven Asakura).

Fausto llego con su querida Elisa con CDS de la música favorita de Yoh para la fiesta ,Lyserg trajo mas golosinas (siempre hacen falta y mas si tenemos a un Horo-horo cerca).

escucharon ruidos afuera ,rápidamente todos se escondieron Ryu apago la luz.

Yoh:(desde fuera de la casa)oye que habrá pasado, los chicos habrán salido a pasear???. quizás les paso algo manta!!!

Manta:(riéndose por lo bajo) que va Yoh !!! entremos si!!

Yoh:(algo preocupado)si!!

se abrió la puerta lentamente cuando de pronto se prendió la luz y todos gritaron:::

Todos: SORPRESAAAAAAA!!!!!

Yoh: Ahhhhh!!!(se asusto) (y se desmayo)

unos 10 min. mas tarde

Len: Yoh despierta!!

Pilika: hay que despertarlo con delicadeza

Horo-horo : yo lo haré.(lo agarro por los hombros y lo zarandeó)DESPIERTAAAAAA!!!!!

Yoh abriendo los ojos

Pilika: con DELICADEZA DIJE, SORDO!!!!

Yoh:@.@ ho..hola-viendo que todos estaban rodeándolo-que paso??? 

Todos: es tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Yoh: pero si mi cumpleaños es mañana o me equivoque y es hoy?????

Len: no tonto es mañana pero queríamos adelantarlo (mirando a horo-horo)no se porque ,pero así se decidió.

Horo-horo: pero el que lo decidió fue muy inteligente y se cumplió la idea de sorprenderte (en esto ultimo lo recalco mirando a Len)

Len: solo que casi matamos al cumpleañero o no?? ¬¬

Horo-horo: bueno eso pudo ser una consecuencia además no paso a mayores ^-^

Len: TE OISTE A TI MISMO, CASI LO MATAMOS!!! x

Horo-horo: QUE QUIERES PELEAR???

Pilika: YA VASTAAAA!!! - -DEJEN DE HACER ESO!!! 

Horo-horo: ya hermanita cálmate!! 

Yoh: jijijijijij gracias a todos, pero no se hubieran molestado ^^*

Ryu: todo sea por Uds. don Yoh

Horo-horo: entonces si todos estamos de acuerdo? COMENZEMOS LA FIESTA!!!!!

Todos: SIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Y ahí comenzó todo, música fuerte ,mucha comida ,buenos amigos .solo le faltaba una cosa para que ese momento ,él fuera completamente feliz.

Yoh: (mientras tomaba bebida) Annita - dijo susurrando su nombre -_-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

en Izumo una figura se refleja en la ventana

Anna: Buenas noches Yoh ,hasta mañana -se recostó en el futon pensando que pronto estaría de vuelta junto a su amado prometido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoh: buenas noches mi Annita, duerme con los angelitos-sonrió el joven mientras miraba a los demás bailar contentos-sueña conmigo-susurro.

Tamao: en que piensa joven Yoh??? 

Yoh: Ta...Ta..Tamao @.@ 

Tamao:(se miro)que...que pasa joven?? tengo algo malo???

Yoh la miro de arriba a bajo y viceversa ,Tamao parecía otra ,se veía hermosa (N/A te odio Tamao Tamamura)

estaba vestida con un top ceñido al cuerpo color negro y una minifalda de color rojo(N/A que para mi gusto, no usa una señorita decente).

Yoh: jijijij te ves muy bonita Tamao ^^

Tamao: 0////0 joven ...Yoh... Uds. cree??

Yoh: claro o sino no te lo hubiera dicho jijijijiji-se rasco la cabeza -*yo no debería pensar estas cosas de Tamao que diría mi Annita si me leyera la mente*-trato de sacarse los pensamientos casi lujuriosos que le estaban llegando a la mente *olvida a Tamao, tu tienes a la chica mas hermosa de la tierra para ti solito ,olvida, olvida, olvida...son las hormonas Yoh ...son las hormonas*.(N/A sigue pensando eso Asakura ,mas te vale)

Tamao:*quizás lo estoy consiguiendo ,quizás si consiga que se enamore de mi*-pasa algo ...Yoh-se acerco mas al shaman- (N/A y a esta que le pasa????)

Yoh:*que le pasa a Tamao* (N/A ahhh piensa lo mismo que yo ^-^)me...me dijiste Yoh???

Tamao:*oh, oh quizás me pase un poco ,no debí tutearlo* le molesta -poniendo cara de pena

Yoh:(no quería hacerla llorar) no...no no, puedes tratarme de Yoh ,es que me sorprendió que me lo dijeras así como así-se rasco la cabeza

Tamao: *ahora si me arriesgo* como? así -se acerco mas- como así (puso una cara sensual)

Yoh: glup...(trago saliva, la chica estaba demasiado cerca)yo...Ta..Tamao

Tamao:(pestañeándole) si...Yoh(le susurro en el oído)

Yoh:(un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda) Tamao...es...estas ebria???

Tamao:*jejeje de algún lado debía sacar fuerzas* por que lo preguntas

Yoh: es que estas un poco extraña??

a lo lejos se escucho

Horo-horo: OIGAN UDS DOS VENGAN A BAILAR!!!!! ESTO ESTA MUY DIVERTIDO!!!^^

Yoh: SI!!! ya vamos!!! (dio gracias al cielo que lo interrumpieran y se fue corriendo donde estaban los demás)

Tamao:*uhhyyy si no aprovecho esta noche ,todo fracasara*(tomo fuerzas desde el fondo de su ser ,camino directo hacia Yoh y le tomo la mano)VAMOS A BAILAR!!!!!^#^

Yoh: pe...pero yo -?.?

Tamao se movía sensualmente quería impresionar sobre todo a Yoh (que ya lo estaba de sobra y no sabia que hacer),los demás también estaban algo choqueados con esto pero ya habían bebido lo suficiente para olvidarse de ella.

cerca de las dos de la madrugada Yoh se percato de que Tamao estaba mas ebria de lo que estaban los demás ,se le tiraba encima y le tocaba el cabello

Yoh: chicos mejor voy a dejar a su cama a Tamao ,que no se ve muy bien, ok

Horo-horo: hip...hip...has...hip lo que...quierras yooohhhh ^#^

Pilika: sii Yoh vete...con...hip...ella...que...hip...te necesita-dijo apoyándose en Len que no estaba curado

Len: ve, yo me encargo de estos.

Yoh: gracias ^-^

el shaman la recostó en el primer futon que encontró ,que era el de su cuarto en el segundo piso.

Tamao se acomodo mientras Yoh la tapaba ,estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Tamao le tomo el brazo

Tamao: Yoh...

Yoh: si Tamao ^^

Tamao: yo..ehhh...buenas noches-y lo beso en la mejilla. °//°

Yoh: Tamao ...°//°

~*~*~*~*~*~*-~*~*

"Noooo...no...no te vayas por favor"-pero ya era demasiado tarde la delgada figura traspaso el que hace solo unos instantes fue nuestro portal, ya no estaría mas en casa y menos a mi lado.

"Espera...."-la persona en cuestión giro a mirar al emisor de estas palabras.

"espera...yo te..."-pero que sentía ,que es lo que debía decir para que no se fuera, no se le ocurría nada ,nunca pensó estar en esa situación y menos de pensar en lo que sentía.

Pero no se escucho palabras .la figura delgada se giro y se marcho para no volver más

Los gritos se fueron con el viento .

Anna despertó sobresaltada una angustia enorme la invadió *otra vez ese maldito sueño, pero...que significa?*

ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada y no se explicaba el por que del sueño, las imágenes eran borrosas, las voces algo confusas, pero en su corazón sabia que las personas de su sueño eran demasiado conocidas ...demasiado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tamao ya no aguantaba mas ,esta era su oportunidad.

Yoh: Tamao... -trato de levantarse de el lado de la joven pero ella fue mas rápida y lo jalo asía si ,cayendo este ultimo sobre ella. lo beso apasionadamente ,introdujo su lengua y con ella acariciaba a la de su amante .al principio Yoh trato de zafarse ,pero como de la nada comenzó a reaccionar al beso jugando ahora los dos con sus lenguas, Tamao no lo podía creer. Yoh menos *que estoy haciendo, debo irme de aquí*

estaba a punto de irse cuando.

Tamao: (agitada y recuperando aire)Yoh...yo te amo

Yoh: no digas es...-no termino de hablar Tamao no quería oír, solo actuar.

le saco la camisa rápidamente, Yoh en este momento no pensaba ,le saco el top que dejo ver sus pechos ,Tamao se sonrojo, pero no era hora de volver a ser la chica tímida que todos pensaban .Ya no había vuelta atrás ya le había dicho lo que sentía y quería entregarse por completo al ser amado. Yoh le besaba los senos mientras se oía leves quejidos de la chica ,ella comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo del shaman ,bajando sus manos lentamente hasta encontrar el único impedimento para completar su misión, muy despacio abrió el cierre del pantalón de Yoh, estaba tan feliz, muy suavemente Tamao cambio de lugar quedando ella sobre él ,recorría con su lengua todo el torso del chico, este respiraba con dificultad, se estaba excitando con cada movimiento de la adivina ,ella llego hasta donde nadie había llegado antes esto estremeció al shaman ,Tamao se dio cuenta, estaba tan feliz de ser la primera .lo miro con dulzura y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Yoh :

Tamao: yo sabia ,que Uds. ... no amaba a la Srta. Anna, lo sabia (y lo beso con dulzura)

en medio de ese beso Yoh comprendió la verdad....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna: ahhhhh!!! ^-^ 

se estiro contenta la joven sacerdotisa ya estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de su casa. el taxi que la trajo se perdió por las callejuelas dejando a su pasajera con su bolso y un paquete hermosamente envuelto en papel de regalo frente a su "seguro" hogar. se dirigió inmediatamente a la recamara de su prometido ,no se preocupo de nada mas ,ni mirar el salón, ni la cocina ,nada, solo con la idea fija de saludar primero que nadie a su amado Yoh. llevaba el regalo en las manos con mucho cuidado ,como no le iba bien en el área manual se había demorado horas en arreglar como la gente el presente. ya estaba a solo pasos de la habitación cuando se percato de algo inusual ,por una ventana el sol comenzaba a salir ,se le había olvidado que después de ese sueño no pudo seguir durmiendo y decidió volver a casa para darle una sorpresa al festejado, miro bien el amanecer y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

Anna: un amanecer rojo, signo de un mal presagio-dijo angustiada-se parece al que... hubo..en...mis sueños

pero trato de borrar ese sentimiento, estos se irían cuando viera esa sonrisa que la cautivaba ...o no.

movió la manilla de la puerta y...

Continuara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! lo siento ,se que me mataran por lo que estoy haciendo ,ni yo misma se como soporto mi estomago el leer lo que estaban haciendo Yoh y la horrible de Tamao, disculpen mi comentarios los admiradores de ella ,pero Annita es mi favorita y siento que la traicione. no puedo decirles lo que vendrá por que siempre termino escribiendo algo de mas.

por favor envíen sus criticas y demaces. no pensaba escribir un lemon, si se le puede decir así ¬¬,pero si Tamao se le iban a soltar las trenzas mínimo que fuera con todo. se que al principio estuvo un poco floja la historia pero ya agarre vuelo y les prometo que esto se pondrá mejor (también eso espero).

nos vemos, su fiel servidora.

Anna.K-chan


	3. Quisas es hora de decir Adios

N/A

Hola: por fin les traigo otro emocionante capitulo de este fic (que aduladora de mi parte, pero si yo no me tiro flores, quien lo hace) espero que les guste este capitulo, puse lo mejor de mi ,para que las escenas dramáticas se sintieran como tal, espero sus comentarios e ideas para seguir avanzando .

al final están los agradecimientos, gracias de antemano a todos los grandes escritores y gente que participa en esta pagina.

saluda su fiel servidora.

Anna.K-chan

PD: como siempre ,lo que este entre* son los pensamientos de los personajes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

... un amanecer rojo, signo de un mal presagio-dijo angustiada-se parece al que... hubo..en...mis sueños

pero trato de borrar ese sentimiento, estos se irían cuando viera esa sonrisa que la cautivaba ...o no.

movió la manilla de la puerta y...

Capitulo 3: "Quizás es hora de decir Adiós."

Lo que vio fue todo su futuro tirado por la borda ,su secretamente amado prometido estaba acostado en su futon muy abrazado con alguien que no era ella ,si no que la "tímida" Tamao Tamamura, parecían muy tranquilos y su prometido parecía muy feliz .El terror se apodero de la sacerdotisa junto con muchas lagrimas que comenzaban a transitar sus ahora muy rojas mejillas .miles de pensamientos invadían su cabeza .¿había perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo ? pero la mas dolorosa era ¿porque, porque estaba Tamao y no ella hay?.

mas no reacciono a nada mas que dejar caer el regalo, que tanto le había costado envolver ,al frió suelo

y pronunciar el que hace poco segundos había sido el nombre que mas le gustaba en el mundo

...Yoh.....

Un soñoliento shaman acababa de despertar lo primero que vio fue el rostro mas bello del mundo

Yoh: Annita!! ya volviste -pronuncio contento. pero esto no duro mucho ,al refregarse los ojos se percato de que Anna no lo miraba a el sino a un costado suyo ,estaba llorando y había botado un paquete

Yoh: que pasa Anni...-se giro y descubrió con horror a quien tenia a un lado, recordó lo que ocurrió hace horas atrás y miro otra vez a la pobre itako

Yoh: Anna...no es lo que piensas-pero esto no tuvo el efecto que esperaba sino que el rostro triste de Anna se convertía en uno de rabia .

Anna: TE ODIO!!!!!

Tamao: que...ocurre -dijo despertando 

Anna: ja!-se volteo y corrió rumbo al primer piso

Yoh: Annita ....espera por favor-se levanto ,se coloco los pantalones y corrió tras ella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

mientras en el primer piso todos se despertaron asustados al oír un grito en el cuarto de Yoh.

Len: que habrá pasado

Horo-horo:(ya sabia que pasaba pues vio a Anna llegar y dirigirse al cuarto de Yoh) lo que tenia que pasar.

Pilika: a que te refieres hermano tu sabes algo

Horo-horo: ehh yo ....no que va 

Jun: entonces por que dijiste "lo que tenia que pasar"

Horo-horo: *ups...yo y mi bocota* jejeje eso no es siempre lo que dicen en las telenovelas??? ^^

Pilika: hermano...

se escucho bajar a alguien corriendo por las escaleras y abrir con fuerza la puerta del salón donde los chicos se encontraban. Una Anna llena de resentimientos los hizo palidecer.

Anna: ASI QUE USTEDES ESTABAN METIDOS EN ESTO!!!!

Pilika: Anna que ocurre????

Yoh:(entro casi desesperado) Anna ...ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto yo te lo puedo explicar ...en serio

Anna agacho la cabeza ,lagrimas caían al suelo ,Yoh nunca la había visto así ,por eso temía mas .recordó por un breve instante como la hacia llorar cuando eran niños pero nada se comparaba a lo que ocurría ahora .trato de abrazarla pero ella se encargo de empujarlo lejos 

Yoh: te juro que no paso nada .

Len : de que hablan, que paso?

Anna:(lo miro de reojo) Hablo de que su idolatrado amigo Yoh se acostó con su querida Tamao ,mientras yo estaba lejos. entrenando con la abuela kino ,para ser la imbecil esposa del Shaman King.-todos quedaron sorprendidos, era verdad todos tenían la mejor impresión del shaman y para que decir de Tamao, y escuchar que habían traicionado a Anna les era difícil de asimilar.

Manta: eso es verdad-dirigiéndose a Yoh.

Yoh: Anna, Tamao estaba borracha y solo durmió cerca de mi ,no es así-se dirigió a la estúpida perdón a Tamao que ya se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Anna: (un poco de esperanza se dejo notar en su voz) es ....verdad...???

Tamao: (pero lamentablemente ella noto el tono de la sacerdotisa) ...

Yoh:(ya estaba palideciendo) vamos Tamao dile la verdad!!!

Tamao: (lo que estaba por decir era la cereza que coronaria ese pastel de traiciones creados por ella y como cómplice horo ,de esto dependía su felicidad) estas ...seguro...de que quieres que diga lo que en verdad paso???

Yoh casi se murió para que decir Anna ,sus ilusiones estaban desechas .

Yoh: Anna...ella miente.

Tamao: yoooo!!!!

Anna: (los miro a todos confundida ,todo parecía un asqueroso sueño en el que todos se habían juntado a planearlo)como pudieron ....(miro a Yoh)como pudiste engañarme con...(se dirigió a Tamao) ...esta ....si ...es una simple criada.

Horo-horo :Oye ,no hables así de Tamao

Anna: tu cállate ,parásito!!!!!!!

Horo-horo: No, no me voy a callar, tu no eres nadie ,por lo menos Tamao siempre a querido a Yoh!!!!!

Anna: tu que sabes!!!!! mantenido!!!!

Pilika: no te permito que hables así de mi hermano ,Anna, él no te a hecho nada.

Anna: apuesto que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para sacarme de sus vidas (miro a Tamao con un odio inimaginable) no es así .

Yoh: (no podía creer lo que pasaba ,pero Anna no escuchaba razones y se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran) Anna, ya vasta ,no entiendes!!!

Anna: que quieres que entienda, que tu y tus amiguitos se pusieron de acuerdo para sacarme de sus vidas y que tu fueras feliz con la sirvienta???? eso tengo que entender???? ,QUE ME ENGAÑARON !!!!!

Yoh: nooo!!!

la itako no podía dejar de llorar ,pero el enojo la sobrepasaba ,ni Ryu, Lyserg , Fausto ,ni menos Chocolove ,pudieron decir algo ,todos estaban expectantes y atónitos, pues Anna era otra.

Anna:(miro a Yoh y bajo la voz) yo siempre estuve ahí para ti, pero veo que mis esfuerzos para que salieras a flote no importaron, siempre...pensé que todos ustedes pensaban que estaba utilizando a Yoh para que el hiciera lo que yo quisiera ,pero...me equivoque fuiste tú el que me utilizo. nunca quisiste el compromiso .y no te culpo comparada con Tamao ,yo no soy ni amable ni dulce ,para ti soy simplemente "la fría y amargada Anna".

Horo-horo: (por lo bajo)para mi también.

Yoh: Anna ...yo

Anna: (mas calmada) déjame terminar, ninguno de los dos se dio el tiempo de conocerse ,y tienen razón ...Yoh...te mereces a alguien mejor que yo...

Jun: Anna...-para ella ,Anna era su amiga y sintió con estas palabra que la había traicionado y lo mismo pensaban los demás ,pero nadie emitía palabras de consuelo para la chica de cabellos rubios.

Len que estaba mas alejado que el resto quería decirle a la sacerdotisa que todo lo que decía, él no lo sentía ,él la estimaba ,y siempre estuvo orgulloso de ella y para él ,ella era la chica perfecta. pero lamentablemente por respeto a Yoh se quedo callado.

Anna: (mirando a todos y a su alrededor ,sonrió con tristeza) por lo visto....ya no...tengo nada que hacer aquí

Yoh: Anna...esta es tu casa

Anna: no seas infantil Yoh Asakura, que esperas, que me quede viviendo aquí ,sabiendo que soy un gran estorbo y que tú estas con Tamao ,que por lo visto ya te trata de "tu" ,eso quiere decir que ya están muy unidos ,verdad

Ryu: señorita Anna...

Anna: (volvió a tener su rostro sereno y frió) no se molesten por mi ,recogeré mis cosas y me marchare lo mas silenciosa posible.-camino a su habitación sin mirar atrás donde su prometido sentía una extraña punzada en el corazón que jamás había sentido .Ya al escuchar que se había cerrado la puerta del cuarto de Anna, Len se dirigió furioso donde horo y lo acorralo en la pared tomado por el cuello de la camisa.

Horo-horo: Que te pasa !!!!

Len: tu lo planeaste todo verdad!!!!!-estaba furioso todos se sorprendieron ,ni siquiera en batalla Len era así.

Yoh: (no quería creer lo que decía su amigo) es verdad horo-horo

Pilika:(tratando de separarlos) eso es mentira Len, suéltalo que lo ahogas!!!!!

Len: no, hasta que diga la verdad!!!!

Jun: hermano, no podrá aclararlo si no puede hablar!!!

Len: (lo soltó de mala gana) haber gusano ,habla

Horo-horo: (no sabia que decir, y por lo visto Tamao quien se encontraba en un rincón ,tampoco) claro que eso es mentira!!!!

Len: Maldito mentiroso ,si tu mismo dijiste que "lo que tenia que pasar" cuando los demás nos preguntábamos que ocurría arriba ,admítelo, tu lo planeaste.

Chocolove: vamos azulito, lárgalo!!!-hasta este estaba molesto

Horo-horo: no tienes como probarlo!!!!

se escucho a Anna bajar con las maletas

Yoh:(agarro del brazo a horo ,estaba furioso) si tú tuviste algo que ver en todo esto horo-horo, anda olvidándote de mi y que tienes un techo donde dormir y una mesa donde comer, entendiste!!!!!

Horo-horo:(se asusto ,pero siguió con la mentira) si. Yoh no te preocupes que no te estoy mintiendo!!!te lo juro!!

Yoh: eso espero!!!-y se dirigió a la entrada donde se encontraba Anna.

Len: (se dirigió a horo antes de seguir a Yoh) No jures en vano ,puercoespín .

Pilika: espero que no mientas hermano-siguió a Len junto con los demás que miraban con desaprobación al ainu.

solo una persona apoyo su mano en la del hombro del joven peliazul y lo beso en la mejilla

Tamao: gracias horo -horo, gracias a ti mis sueños se están cumpliendo

Horo-horo: (sentía que estaba traicionando mas y mas a sus amigos ,pero sabia que a la persona que uno ama había que dejarla ir para que esta fuera feliz, y eso estaba ocurriendo con él y Tamao )no hay de que ,Tamao ,para que están los amigos

Tamao: Pero usted esta triste por mentirle al joven Yoh

Horo-horo:(le tomo la barbilla) no te preocupes yo me encargo que él no se entere, tu solo hazlo feliz ,sí, me lo prometes

Tamao: (con lagrimas recorriendo su maldita mejilla y una sonrisa) si yo lo haré feliz!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Afuera de la casa un taxista recogía las maletas de la itako ella miraba por ultima vez la pensión Asakura que por tanto tiempo la albergo. Yoh se acerco a ella ,estaba sumamente triste y Anna no quería interpretar esa tristeza.

Yoh: yo...

Anna: (lo interrumpió) este... volveré mañana mientras ....(lo pensó mejor al ver a Tamao asomar su cabeza por el corredor de la casa) mejor te llamare para que me envíes lo que me falta a donde me quede a alojar

Yoh: no ..volverás a Izumo-en tono preocupado

Anna: ahora ese tampoco es mi hogar .

Taxista: señorita ya nos vamos??-le grito desde el portal de la pensión.

Anna:(sonrió) siempre un taxista nos interrumpe verdad

Yoh:(la miro con ojos llorosos) así parece .

Anna: (suspiro) ya me voy-se dirigía al taxi ,estaba a punto de llegar ,cuando.....

Yoh: Noooo...no...no te vayas por favor!!!!-pero ya era demasiado tarde , Anna traspaso el que hace solo unos instantes fue su portal, ya no estaría mas en casa y menos al lado del shaman.

Yoh: Espera....-volvió a gritar arrodillado en el suelo el sufrimiento lo embargo por completo ,Anna giro a mirar al emisor de estas palabras. no tan solo por escuchar lo que este iba a decir ,sino por que por fin se daba cuenta de que todo esto ya lo había vivido...en sus sueños ,pero no era ella la que gritaba estas cosas como lo había pensado ,sino que ella había sentido lo que Yoh pasaba por esos momentos, y eso la asusto mas.

Yoh: espera...yo te...-pero que sentía ,que es lo que debía decir para que no se fuera, no se le ocurría nada ,nunca pensó estar en esa situación y menos de pensar en lo que sentía.

Pero no se escucho palabras .Anna se giro y se marcho para no volver más, como ocurría en su sueño ,Yoh no diría nada ,por que como creía la itako ,él no sentía ni si quiera cariño por ella.

Los gritos se fueron con el viento.

Yoh quedo despechado ,y confundido ,pues todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos hacia Anna, él sabia que le gustaba mucho, pero...amarla, eso era muy grande y no sabría como reconocerlo(aunque lo tuviera frente sus narices).

por otro lado Len había oído todo y decidido y sin que nadie lo viera salió corriendo y salto una de las paredes del jardín que daban a la calle ,para caer frente el taxi que ya había girado hacia la capital. el coche freno brusco.

Len: esperen.....

Anna:(asomo su rostro lloroso cerca del conductor y le pidió que parara ,abrió la ventana del coche)que ocurre Len Tao ,te pudieron haber atropellado!!!

Len:(le tomo una mano) Anna...yo -se sonrojo

Anna: dime!!¬//¬

Len: porque no te hospedas en mi casa hasta que encuentres un lugar fijo donde quedarte??? -//-

Anna :len...yo

Len:(sonrió)vamos ,mi hermana estará feliz ,y yo....también

Anna: (se soltó de len)ustedes me traicionaron ...

Len: no es así ,es verdad que hicimos una fiesta para Yoh ,pero ni mi hermana ni yo, te haríamos daño...te lo juro...-(N/A tanto que juran en este capitulo)

Anna: (le creyó) esta bien ,pero solo hasta que encuentre donde vivir

Len: de acuerdo-por primera vez Anna vio sonreír con sinceridad a Len Tao y esto la hizo confiar mas en él.

Len: dile al taxista que te lleve al hotel donde me hospedo ,yo iré en seguida .ok

Anna: que haras

Len: debo despedirme de Yoh

Anna: (le tomo ahora ella la mano) pero no le digas donde me quedare por favor!!

Len:(la miro comprensivo)claro no le diré si tu no quieres. ahora vete

Anna: si...-len se marchaba cuando...

Anna: len...

Len: dime

Anna: gracias, de veras muchas gracias

Len: (suspiro complacido) de nada-la verdad ver esos ojos profundos lo hacían estremecer y mas ahora que ella le sonreía solo a él y a nadie mas.

Continuara. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A.

AHHHHHHH!!!! que emoción ,que es lo que esta pasando aquí ,Horo-horo, esta enamorado de Tamao ,y Len de Anna e Yoh no sabe lo que siente por nuestra querida itako .que pasara en el próximo capitulo ,ni siquiera yo, la autora, lo sé , por eso espero sus reviews con ideas. si quieren que Len se quede con Anna. etc. acepto sugerencias. y espero que hayan entendido lo de los sueños premonitorios, Anna vivió lo que Yoh sentía ,nada mas.

nos vemos la próxima .

ahora los agradecimientos:

****

Kemi-chan: sí ,tienes razón ,Tamao es una bastarda, espero que lo sigas pensando en este capitulo.

****

Solcito:espero que lo que Anna encontró tras de la puerta te haya gustado.

****

Xris: siiiii yo también quiero matar a Tamao y para que decir a Yoh....pero aun falta fic .-.-

****

leny: siii es una prostituta barata esa Tamao Tamamura .ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

espero que a ustedes y a todos los que lo lean sigan enviando reviews con sugerencias y todo lo que piensen .

muchísimas gracias a todos .byeeee.


	4. Nuestras acciones,me alejan mas de ti

N/A: Hola....a todos ,estoy muy feliz por los buenos comentarios que a tenido mi historia, espero de todo corazón que este tenga la misma aceptación que los demás.

recuerden ,lo que esta entre * es lo que piensan los personajes.

y los agradecimientos al final.

ahora los dejo para que lean en paz

se despide su fiel servidora .

Anna.K-chan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capitulo 4:"Nuestras acciones ,me alejan mas de ti."

...ahhh...el sol golpea mis ojos con fuerza nuevamente .no quiero levantarme...no quiero...

¿?: Buenos días....

Anna: (abriendo los ojos)ehhh....quien es usted.

¿?: Srta...como se lo tengo que repetir cada mañana...soy la sirvienta

Anna: (mirando a su alrededor y encontrándose con una amplia habitación decorada con implementos chinos) ¿donde ,estoy?...

sirvienta: ¬¬ en el penthouse de la familia Tao....Srta. 

Por fin recordó que estaba hace ya tres días instalada en el departamento de los jóvenes Tao en el lujoso Hotel cerca de la torre de Tokio. 

Anna: (se levanto y miro por la ventana) lo siento...ya me acorde....últimamente no recuerdo ni siquiera donde tengo la cabeza.

sirvienta: (la miro sonriente)no se preocupe usted...aun es muy joven para andar agobiada por la vida...

Anna:(la miro y sonrió)muchas gracias...

sirvienta: no hay de que ...ahora vaya a desayunar que o sino se le enfriara su "Nem" (N/A para los que no saben el Nem es una comida típica de china ,son rollitos con telilla de harina que se rellenan con verduras ,pollo ,carne...etc.)

Anna: ¬¬* otra vez comida china?

Sirvienta: ^^ lo siento Srta. ...pero usted sabe como son los jóvenes Tao...no comen nada mas que no sea comida china

Anna: siiiii....ya voy ....gracias

sirvienta: entonces me retiro

Anna: espere un momento

sirvienta: dígame

Anna: donde están jun y len

sirvienta: la señorita jun esta en el templo y el joven len esta en sus lecciones diarias de kung- fu

Anna: ahhh ,otra vez no desayunaran conmigo

Sirvienta: es que usted sabe que se levantan muy temprano

Anna: si

Sirvienta: me retiro 

Anna: gracias.

se sentía sola ,por alguna razón ,jun, cada vez que la veía bajaba la cabeza y se marchaba, Anna creía que era por que se sentía mal de haberle escondido lo de la fiesta de Yoh, y por otro lado ,len estaba siempre ocupado. recordó que siempre comía acompañada en la pensión y aunque no hablaran se sentía feliz. como extrañaba eso....

Después del desayuno se dirigió al jardín del hotel ,ahí se encontraba Len en plena practica.

lo miro con una sonrisa. *él es el único que vale la pena ,entre esa tropa de traidores*-se dijo para sí

Len ,se percato de su presencia. se giro y dijo

Len: Doña Anna...porque se esconde tras ese árbol?

Anna: yo....¬//¬...no me escondo

Len: jiiijjijiji

Anna:*se rió como Yoh, porque?* 

Len: se encuentra usted bien?

Anna: (se acerco ) si, pero ya habíamos quedado que me llamarías solo por mi nombre ,no es así 

Len:(nuevamente sonrió) si....Anna

Anna: así esta mucho mejor ^^

a los dos les parecía extraño ver sonreír al otro ,pero quizás como eran parecidos ,se sentían mas cómodos mostrando sus sentimientos .a los dos los tachaban de amargados(en especial horo-horo) pero estar los dos solos ,los hacia sentir muy bien.

Len: Anna...

Anna: dime 

Len: ¬//¬ te gustaría ir a pasear al parque?

Anna: pero no están en medio de una practica? 

Len: yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, además el profesor no se enojara si le digo que voy a salir con una linda chica, no crees...? ^.~

Anna: °//° Len...

Len: discúlpame si te incomode Anna.... //

Anna: no importa...esta bien acepto ir contigo...

Len: biennn!!! me esperas 10 minutos, me voy a bañar y bajo corriendo

Anna:¬¬ mas te vale

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

en la pensión "EN" todo era silencio pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de esta peculiar escena ,no era el silencio ,sino un joven shaman durmiendo con el ceño fruncido en una silla y su cabeza apoyada en la mesita del teléfono. De repente se abrió la puerta de la entrada y dejo ver a un Manta muy preocupado

Manta: hola, hay alguien en casa????

Manta: ¿hola, Yoh estas aquí?

Al ver a su amigo dormir tan incómodamente se le acerco a despertarlo

Manta: yohhhh despierta-dijo en susurros-yohhhhh-lo movió mas fuerte -DESPIERTA YOHHHH!!!!!

el joven shaman despertó de un sobresalto ,y cayo de la silla directamente al suelo. Manta lo ayudo a levantarse

Manta :YOH ,TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

Yoh:(bostezo) si ,pero que haces aquí?

Manta: vine a ver como estabas? pero como veo, no muy bien

Yoh: por que lo dices

Manta: por que dormías cerca de el teléfono?

Yoh: este....yo....-miro el teléfono con inmensa tristeza y luego miro a su pequeño amigo-....mejor voy a hacer el desayuno ,quieres también?

Manta: si ya voy

vio como su amigo se iba a la cocina ,y luego de reojo observo el teléfono

Amidamaru: el amo Yoh esta muy mal

Manta: tu sabes que hacia ahí

Amidamaru:(pensativo) bueno, desde hace tres días ,que esta así, como perdido y malhumorado .

Manta: supongo que todo esto es por Anna

Amidamaru: claro que es por ella...por que mas, joven manta, el amo Yoh esta muy mal ,y ustedes como sus amigos lo dejaron solo!!!!-el fantasma estaba molesto.

Manta: no lo quisimos así ,pero él nos obligo a dejarlo solo por algún tiempo.

--------------------Flash Back--------------------

Yoh entro a la sala luego de que Anna se marchara ,vio a su alrededor ,respiraba con dificultad, todo había sido tan rápido. Sus amigos lo seguían a cada momento .de pronto se giro y los miro 

Yoh: ¿que esta pasando?

Pilika: Yoh ,ni siquiera nosotros lo tenemos claro

Jun: esto es igual de extraño para ti como a nosotros 

Yoh: como puede ser igual ,Anna me dejo a "mi", no a ustedes

Pilika:(sintiendo lastima del joven) Yoh, lo sentimos mucho, esto no debió pasar

Yoh: (mirando entre sus amigos)...donde esta Tamao? 

Tamao: (saliendo de tras de todo el grupo)...Aquí ...Yoh.

Yoh: Porque no le dijiste la verdad ,a Anna?

Tamao: por que te perjudicaría delante de ella ,mas de lo que fue....

esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso ,Yoh estaba fuera de sí ,

Yoh: (trato de abalanzarse sobre ella ,pero los chicos lo agarraron a tiempo)COMO PUEDES SEGUIR MINTIENDO DE ESA FORMA!!!!!!!!!

Pilika abrazaba a Tamao que tenia mucho miedo.

Pilika: mejor nos vamos....

Tamao: no!!!! yo debo quedarme con él .....debo cuidarlo

Yoh: (seguía tratando de zafarse de los chicos) No!!!!! vete de aquí .....no te quiero ver nunca mas en la vida!!!!!

Ryu: joven Yoh....cálmese!!!

Yoh: (logro zafarse de ellos y agarro a Tamao del brazo) TE VAS AHORA!!!!!

Pilika: suéltala Yoh!!!!!! alguien ayude a Tamao!!!!!!!!

Horo-horo trato de soltar a Yoh de Tamao ,pero lo único que logro fue ser empujado junto con ella, al jardín mientras un exaltado shaman respiraba con mas fuerza .

Horo-horo:(levantándose y ayudando a Tamao ) ¿por que haces esto?,¿por que no admites lo que hiciste con Tamao? 

Yoh: porque es mentira!!!!!!!

Horo-horo: (sabia que estaba mintiendo mas de lo pensado ,pero si quería tanto a Tamao como creía ,debía ayudarla a ser feliz) QUE POCO HOMBRE ERES!!!!!

Yoh: (esto lo angustio del todo) Tú le crees horo-horo

Horo-horo:(mirando a todos los demás) y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, conocen a Tamao y ella no mentiría de esa forma

Manta: Yoh tampoco!!!!

Horo-horo: son unos tontos ,le creen a la persona equivocada

Yoh: esto ya es suficiente(viendo las caras de reflexión de sus "amigos")...Anna ,tenia razón, son todos unos TRAIDORES!!!,váyanse todos de aquí y no se aparezcan mas, entendieron.

Manta: Yoh....

Horo-horo: como quieras...(tomo de la mano a Tamao que no paraba de llorar y se la llevo)... te arrepentirás ,somos lo único que te queda Yoh.(se dirigió a los demás) se van a quedar ahí paradotes, no ven que el próximo rey shaman les ordena que se vayan.

Todos se marcharon dejando al joven Asakura solo ...

---------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------

Amidamaru: yo pensaba que usted ,no lo dejaría

Manta: él necesitaba estar solo para pensar, pero de verdad quiero estar cerca de él 

Amidamaru:(sonrió) me parece bien

Manta: pero ,porque estaba durmiendo al lado del teléfono?

Amidamaru:(miro hacia donde minutos atrás se había ido su amo) él....esta esperando la llamada de la señorita Anna.

Manta lo miro sin entender

Amidamaru: ella...le dijo que lo llamaría para pedirle que le mandara algunas cosas....

Manta: y supongo que no lo a hecho

Amidamaru: así es...el amo Yoh esta muy preocupado, pues no sabe si esta bien...y menos donde se encuentra.

Manta: pobre...esta muy mal

Amidamaru: supongo que usted no le cree a esa joven?

Manta: te refieres a Tamao-viendo que el espíritu asentía ,respondió- ...no, pero me parece extraño como sucedieron las cosas .de verdad parecía todo planeado

Amidamaru: pero quien lo planeo ,lo hizo muy bien, logro lo que quería 

Manta: (el ya sospechaba que todo había sido obra de Tamao, por eso exclamo) pero ,creo que muchas cosas que creía que resultarían ,no salieron bien.

Amidamaru:(también pensó eso de Tamao)tiene razón, ella creyó que podría quedarse cerca del amo ,pero él parece odiarla ,no lo cree así, 

Manta: uffff sí ,también lo creo Amidamaru

Amidamaru :pero como dice el amo Yoh,"todo saldrá bien"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La mañana en el parque central de Tokio se veía prometedora ,como era verano en Japón ,los árboles estaban frondosos, el aire era dulce pero en conjunto con el viento ,hacia que todo fuera lleno de una brisa fresca ,las nubes estaban mas esponjosas que nunca. y el sol iluminaba hasta el ultimo rincón del lugar.

*esto le encantaría a Yoh....pero...él ya no esta aquí ...recuérdalo Anna...recuérdalo....*

Len: Pasa algo-la miro de reojo cuando caminaban por el sendero que daba al lago del parque-en que piensas Anna?

Anna: (sacándose sus pensamientos de la mente) en nada, solo que es una hermosa mañana

Len estaba muy contento ,Anna se veía muy bonita ya no llevaba su famoso vestido negro, sino uno azul oscuro corto con pequeñitas flores doradas además no llevaba su bandana roja sino que llevaba puesto un lazo dorado en un moño .caminaba un poco distraída ,por eso no notaba las continuas miradas del joven Tao

Len: (viendo una banca en la cual poder sentarse) por que no nos sentamos .

Anna: sí

estuvieron un rato en silencio que fue cortado por los dos al mismo tiempo

Anna: oye Len...

Len: Anna yo....

los dos se rieron de su coincidencia

Len: perdón ,dime tu primero

Anna: no ,lo mío no era nada importante ,continua tú.

Len: bueno si insistes-sonrió-yo estaba pensando ,si.....te agradaría...entrenarme

Anna:(la sorprendió la propuesta) pero...si tu tienes excelentes profesores ,y además ...

Len: es por ...Yoh...verdad...piensas que lo traicionarias?

Anna:*¬¬ por quien mas*claro que no...él me traiciono a mi

len suspiro por lo bajo aliviado

Len: entonces?

Anna:(mintió) tú ...ya sobrepasaste los poderes que podrías incrementar con mi entrenamiento

Len:(él sabia que era por Yoh, pero en verdad quería ese entrenamiento, mas por que estaría mas tiempo cerca de ella) mejor piénsalo, sí ,y después me dices

Anna: (no quería parecer desagradecida con el único que quiso ayudarla) si ,lo pensare.

Len: quieres un helado?

Anna: ehhh

Len: mas allá vi un puesto de helados ,quieres?

Anna: (sonrió) si, uno de vainilla ,por favor

Len: en seguida.

Anna se quedo unos instantes sola ,cuando de la nada se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

estaban tomando el desayuno en silenció hasta que...

Manta; perdóname

Yoh: ehhhh-se sorprendió-

Manta: perdóname por hacerte pensar que le creía a Tamao, no fue mi intención

Yoh: (sonrió con tristeza) no importa, ya todo paso. volviste a pesar que te eche de mi casa, eso solo lo pudo hacer mi mejor amigo

Manta: (estaba a punto de llorar) Yoh ...Amigo....

estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazar a Yoh cuando este se levanto y ,manta paso de largo cayendo al suelo.

Yoh: (se alegro de repente)oíste ,manta

Manta:(se incorporo) que cosa, yo no oigo nada.

Yoh: es....-se apresuro a la entrada-

Manta: *Anna...no puede ser....*

pero no era ella ,sino un espíritu que venia apurado.

Yoh: por fin llegas!!!!

el espíritu se le acerco a Yoh y le susurro varias cosas en el oído hasta que ...

Yoh: 0-0 ....lo dices en serio.... entonces debo apresurarme...

Manta no entendía ni "j" lo que hablaba su amigo, pero lo choqueo el cambio de humor que le había producido la llegada del espíritu, y mas aun que su amigo se dirigía apurado a la puerta de entrada

Manta: a donde vas Yoh!!!

Yoh: ya vuelvo ,por favor espérame ^.^

Manta: sí, pero adonde vas

Yoh: (sonrió como antes) a recobrar mi futuro....-y se marcho dejando a un Manta y un Amidamaru despidiéndolo con la mano sin entender.

corría por la ciudad feliz, el espíritu le había avisado que había visto a Anna en el parque .*podré hablar con ella sin interrupciones * su corazón se aceleraba por cada paso que daba ,esos tres días habían sido los peores de su vida, todos sus momentos juntos pasaban por su cabeza ,vería esos ojos que tanto le gustaban ,de nuevo ,y su cabello danzar con el viento. ya se acercaba mas a su destino solo le faltaba seguir el sendero al lago...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Len caminaba con cuidado para no botar los helados pero sin previo aviso choco con....

Len: Anna!!...-se apresuro a sostener los helados que salían volando ,no derramo ni una gota- pensé que me esperabas en el lago.

Anna: (quedo asombrada por la habilidad del chico) ehhhh...si pero ....te demorabas y pensé en venir a ayudarte y ...decirte que

se sentaron en una banca cercana

Len: y decirme que?

Anna: que me agradaría mucho entrenarte ^^

Len: en serio!!!!! 

Anna: si aun quieres?

Len: Claro!!! ,pero por que te decidiste?

Anna: (pensaba que debia desligarse completamente de Yoh y ocupar su mente en otra cosa ,quizas el primer paso del cambio ,era entrenar a Len) ¬¬ por que quiero!

Len: como quieras Annita ^^

Anna: *Annita...????,solo él ...me decia asi* ...

de pronto len cayo en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Anna sin su bandana roja

Len: oye y tu bandana???

Anna: ehhh ¬//¬ ...la deje en la ...pensión

Len: ah! se te olvido??

Anna: claro ...no la iba a dejar a propósito o sí? -*quizás esto no era del todo cierto*pensó -

Len: tienes razón -en eso se acerco un poco mas y le saco un mechón de pelo del rostro-aun así....te vez hermosa.

Anna se ruborizo al máximo ,Len aprovecho y le tomo la barbilla ,se acercaba cada segundo mas y mas a Anna...ella no sabia que hacer ,estaba petrificada ,este podría ser su primer beso. faltaban centímetros cuando....

Yoh: interrumpo?

Continuara...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A : uhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! QUE PASO AQUI!!!! ,ahhhh !!! esto me esta llevando tiempo, que Anna pilla a Yoh,,que Yoh pilla a Anna ,que no hay privacidad en este fic ? digo yo!!!!.

bueno cuando lean esto ya estaré comenzando el capitulo 5 .espero que este sea de su agrado y manden como de costumbre sus muy lindos reviews.

PD: este capitulo me salió un poco mas largo, pero quería dejar claros algunos puntos y agregar mas cosas que ayudaran a resolver otras *ni yo misma me entendí*¬¬*

bueno los dejo .Ahora los agradecimientos.

****

Kemi-chan :sigue odiando a Tamao, y espero te haya gustado cuando Yoh lanzo a Tamao y a Horo-horo al jardín. lo pensé después de leer tu review. gracias ,ojala te guste este capitulo.

****

Priss:*-* gracias por tu apoyo ,me alegro que te guste este fic. y si quieres leer mas historias mías ,lo único que he subido hasta ahora es " noche en Fumbari" y "cuéntame mas sobre ti" .espero que este capitulo siga llenando tus expectativas.

****

Leny: yo también sigo pensando que Tamao es una prostituta barata ^^

****

Luna-kotori: todavía no me decido si será un LenxAnna o como pensaba en un principio un YohxAnna ,antes estaba en mis manos pero de apoco los mismos personajes llevan las riendas de esta humilde historia.

****

Xris: sí, de alguna forma Horo-horo siempre me a dado la sensación de que puede hacer algo malo alguna vez ,pero esta enamorado de la asquerosa esa, pero con lo que escribí no dejo de tenerle rencor a los dos.

****

Paloma-Asakura: T.T yo también tengo una foto asi de Yoh y Anna .ojala se reconcilien ,pero ¿que voy a hacer con el pobrecito de Len? no lo puedo dejar así como así ,tengo que pensar muchas cosas. pero espero que te guste este capitulo y me cuentes si te gusto o no. ok

****

Anne M. Riddle: jijijiji no sabia que pensabas eso de Len ....pero Yoh no se quedo de brazos cruzados ,ya viste que fue a buscarla, pero no era lo que él esperaba ....T.T pobresitoooo .solo nos queda esperar.

Bueno eso es todo. Gracias una vez mas por seguir la historia y espero manden sus criticas ,peticiones y sobre todo muchos ánimos.

Besos ,Anna.K-chan.


	5. Una Bandana roja desaparecida

Hola y muy buenos días ,tarde y noches....es un agrado tenerlos aquí una vez mas....quiero decirles que me he desahogado en este capitulo ...no por que me ocurriera algo importante en mi vida ...si no que por fin e hecho algo en este capitulo que me he sentido orgullosa de ello ...pero para eso deben seguir leyendo...

así que los dejo leer en paz...

no se olviden leer los agradecimientos...

bye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Len: oye y tu bandana???

Anna: ehhh ¬//¬ ...la deje en la ...pensión

Len: ah! se te olvido??

Anna: claro ...no la iba a dejar a propósito o sí? -*quizás esto no era del todo cierto*pensó -

Len: tienes razón -en eso se acerco un poco mas y le saco un mechón de pelo del rostro-aun así....te vez hermosa.

Anna se ruborizo al máximo ,Len aprovecho y le tomo la barbilla ,se acercaba cada segundo mas y mas a Anna...ella no sabia que hacer ,estaba petrificada ,este podría ser su primer beso. faltaban centímetros cuando....

Yoh: interrumpo?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capitulo 5: "Una Bandana roja desaparecida"

Los jóvenes se separaron sonrojados mirando cada uno a un lado distinto, el joven Asakura estaba parado frente ellos con las manos cruzadas .si él pensaba en recuperar a Anna ,esto se esfumaba con el viento.

Yoh: y bien? tienen algo que decir.

este fue el colmo para Anna.

Anna: tengo que darte explicaciones "Asakura"?-se paro indignada

Yoh: *Asakura? me llamo por mi apellido?* Ja!!-rió despectivo- y pensar que me sentía mal por lo que paso con Tamao

Anna: (estaba roja de la furia que la carcomía) me engañaste con ella estando comprometidos, Yoh!!! como puedes ser tan hipócrita? 

Yoh: sabes que? apuesto lo que quieras a que tu inventaste esto para estar con tu "amado" Len, no es así.

una sonora cachetada sonó por todo el parque ,Anna estaba totalmente humillada ,lagrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por su rostro.

Yoh: Anna....-estaba avergonzado, él no quería decir eso, pero haberla visto así con Len ,lo había puesto celoso

Anna: como te atreves....a decir algo así de mi....yo jamás hubiera planeado una brutalidad como la que dijiste. me haz humillado de todas las formas posibles y mas encima tratas de echarme la culpa de un error tuyo. nunca pensé de que caerías tan bajo Asakura Yoh. esto es todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de ti para siempre.

Tanto Yoh como Len Tao estaban asombrados por lo ocurrido ,pero para Len ,era lo que necesitaba escuchar para luchar por Anna.

Yoh : Annita, por favor...-trato de acercarse a ella pero el joven Tao le agarro el brazo al ver a Anna alejarse de Yoh.

Len: Yoh, ya deja a Anna en paz ,sí, ella ya no quiere verte, por favor déjanos solos.-trato de decir lo mas calmado posible.

Yoh giro furioso y con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo en la cara al otro shaman. este cayo al suelo y se toco la pequeña gota de sangre que descendía por sus labios

Anna: LENN!!!-corrió a ver si estaba bien

Yoh: escúchame muy bien Len Tao, ella es mi PROMETIDA ,ENTENDISTE?

Len: ja! -incorporándose y dejando a un lado a Anna -si ya entendí!!!!-y se lanzo sobre su contrincante golpeándose mutuamente a golpe limpio ,pues ninguno llevaba su espíritu acompañante ni menos sus armas de batalla. la pelea no tenia fin. Anna estaba desesperada pues ninguno la escuchaba cuando les pedía que se detuvieran .de pronto una ráfaga de aire frió invadió el lugar y los dos shamanes quedaron congelados del torso hacia abajo.

Len e Yoh: ehhhh??? que pasa???

Horo : ya terminaron de pelear como trogloditas?

horo-horo descendía del cielo en su tabla .y era primera vez que Anna estaba feliz de verlo. pero no duraría para siempre. tanto Len como Yoh usando su poder espiritual ,deshicieron el hielo y cayeron sentados al suelo. en eso....

¿?: joven Yohhhh!!!!! se encuentra biennn?????? -se escucho gritar a Tamao que corría en dirección a Yoh.

Anna estaba muerta de los celos .

Tamao: (ayudando a Yoh a levantarse) T.T por que hace esto joven?? no ve que solo se hace mas daño

Anna: si Yoh ,por que haces esto?-de verdad quería saberlo, pues si él le decía lo que sentía por ella .Anna estaba segura que no podría resistirse a volver con él.

Yoh: (miro a Anna a los ojos ,pero también dirigió una mirada a Len, él de verdad la amaba ,en cambio Yoh todavía no tenia una respuesta clara a sus sentimientos) yo...-todos esperaban una respuesta- yo...la verdad no se que hago aquí ......yo...

Anna: entiendo- ya su corazón no podía estar mas roto, toda esta pelea para nada- solo pasabas por aquí verdad?

y armaste todo este escándalo para quedar como victima.-ayudo a levantarse a Len y dijo- ya vamos a casa Len, Jun se preocupara si no llegamos a cenar- miro de reojo a Yoh quien de su brazo colgaba Tamao- además...mañana comenzaremos temprano tu entrenamiento.

Para Yoh este fue un puñal en el corazón ,pues el entrenamiento que tanto lo agotaba, siempre lo sintió exclusivo para él ,y para nadie más. ahora si se encendió de furia.

Yoh: (se soltó de Tamao) te lo prohíbo Anna!!!!!!!!! y ahora mismo te vas a casa conmigo, donde debes estar junto a tu prometido!!!!!!! -Anna comenzaba a alejarse con Len- VEN ACA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!!!!.

Anna se giro y camino hacia Yoh 

Anna : (sus manos estaban apretadas contra sus caderas) HABER, Y QUE ME VAS A HACER SI NO VOY .AHH!!! ,DIME ASAKURA ,QUE VAS A HACER!!!!.

Yoh: (la agarro del brazo y comenzó a caminar mientras Anna forcejeaba para soltarse) ERES MI PROMETIDA Y TE VAS CONMIGO!!!!

Anna : suéltame idiota!!!!!!!!!!

Len trato de ir en su ayuda , pero Horo-horo lo detuvo

Horo-horo :este no es tu problema ,deja que ellos se las arreglen solos.

Anna junto todas sus fuerzas y se soltó ,estaba lista para golpear a Yoh ,cuando de la nada llego Tamao y empujo a Anna al suelo.

Tamao: no te atrevas a pegarle a Yoh, pues él tiene quien lo defienda de una malvada bruja como tú!!!!!!-la pelirosada estaba enojada y todos asombrados ,pero Anna no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y como buena Itako ,mientras la tonta de Tamao daba su charla , se levanto y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a la adivina quien quedo llorando y quejándose del golpe. Los chicos veían estupefactos(N/A perdón que repita esto pero hasta yo estoy asombrada de los comportamientos de los personajes) ,esto parecía pelea de gatos .

Anna:(una aura roja flotaba a su alrededor y señalaba con el dedo a Tamao) MIRA ,CRIADA, SI ME VUELVES A TOCAR ,TE JURO QUE NO VIVES PARA CONTARLO, SEGUNDO...A MI NO ME HABLAS DE TU, TERCERO Y MAS IMPORTANTE (una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro) POR MAS QUE DEFIENDAS A YOH....ESTE JAMAS...JAMAS SE FIJARIA EN TI....EN UNA SIMPLE EMPLEADA LLORONA!!!!!! ESCUCHASTEEEEEE!!!!!.

Tamao: yo....-susurro ,había quedado petrificada en el suelo tanto el golpe como las palabras de la itako, rompieron toda ilusión que albergaba su pecho, era verdad ella siempre seria una sirvienta para Yoh, nada mas....

Anna se dio vuelta y camino hacia Len que la miro preocupado por la actitud de ella. pero duro poco ,pues la sacerdotisa le sonrió como en signo de victoria y le dijo despacio....

Anna: creo que ya podemos irnos tranquilos. verdad? ^.^

Len: ^.^ sí ,vamos.

A un shaman comenzaba a nublársele la vista .lagrimas se agolpaban para salir ,la rabia y el dolor lo inundaban pero no se dignaba ni siquiera a moverse después de que ella se soltara de él

Anna: ( dijo mientras caminaba ,lo bastante fuerte para que Yoh la escuchara) por cierto... "Asakura" ,por lo de que soy tu prometida, veremos si eso sigue así, veremos....-y se perdió entre los árboles junto a otro shaman que a diferencia del primero ,lo embargaba la felicidad.

~*~*~*-~*~*~*~*~*

ya llevaban cerca de 15 minutos caminando .Y Len no podía quitarle la mirada a su compañera

Anna: (lo miro de reojo ) que tanto me miras Len?

Len: es que estas sonriendo a pesar de que acabamos de pelearnos con ellos!

Anna: jejejeje, y que tiene de malo?

Len: bueno ,es que pensé que estarías triste por todo el embrollo en que estamos metidos?

Anna: no te das cuenta, golpee a Tamao!!!! ^^ de verdad necesitaba eso, toda la rabia que sentía se fue cuando le di ese puñetazo y la deje llorando en el suelo. se que piensas que yo siempre golpeo a Yoh y a Horo ,pero nunca a una chica. y eso me hace feliz ,ella me traiciono y ya me las pago. ^^

él paro de repente y miro al suelo

Anna: que ocurre?-paro y se giro a verlo

Len: haz pensado que haras ahora, Anna.

Anna: ahora??

Len: ya no estarás mas con Yoh....yyy ....yo pensé que ahora que vas a estar libre....yo....

Anna: (le levanto el rostro con la mano y lo miro con cariño) eres una gran persona Len, a pesar de mostrarte frió la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que yo. la verdad....lo único que se me ocurre hacer ahora ...es marcharme a Izumo a romper mi compromiso ....y luego.....(sonrió) y luego veremos que mas haré.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Las palabras de Anna retumbaban en su cabeza .

*"como te atreves....a decir algo así de mi....yo jamás hubiera planeado una brutalidad como la que dijiste. me haz humillado de todas las formas posibles y mas encima tratas de echarme la culpa de un error tuyo. nunca pensé de que caerías tan bajo Asakura Yoh. esto es todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de ti para siempre."*

*"....para olvidarme de ti para siempre...."*- repitió esta ultima frase en su mente,¿en verdad lo haría?

tenia una sensación de suciedad que lo molestaba ,después de ver marchar a ella con su amigo no quería pensar mas.

Tamao: (se le acerco sigilosamente) estas bien Yoh?....

Horo-horo: si Yoh ,estas bien?

Tamao se le acerco y le toco el brazo ,pero el shaman se soltó de la caricia de la chica y salió corriendo a la calle.

Tamao: ...Yoh....-susurro

en eso Horo se le acerco y la abrazo.

Horo: él va a estar bien ,te lo aseguro .

Tamao: pero....la bruj...la Srta. Anna tiene razón.

Horo: en que?

Tamao: él nunca me va a amar .

Horo: ya vas a ver que sí.

Tamao: pero todo indica que él la ama 

Horo: mientras su corazón este confundido ,tú ,con todo ese amor que le tienes ,te lo vas a ganar. 

Tamao :(lo miro a los ojos haciendo que el ainu se sonrojara) tu crees?

Horo: ^//^ .claro que sí. (suspiro) ahora vamos a la pensión ,él ahora nos necesita.

Tamao: sí

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

las calles parecían no tener fin ,lo único que deseaba ahora era dormir y si fuera posible no despertar jamás

*.....Annita......* era lo único que se repetía en su mente ,pero su corazón tenia miles de preguntas ,¿todo había acabado?, ¿ella se fue con otro para siempre?,¿que quiso decir que ya verían si ella seguía siendo su prometida?

pero lo que mas lo afectaba era ¿porque Len? .quizás si hubiera sido alguien ajeno a ellos ,Yoh hubiera combatido mas, pero era alguien de su confianza ......

¿?: Yoh ,que ocurre....!!!!!!

una voz lo hizo salir de aquel trance, ya había llegado a casa y Manta junto con Amidamaru corrían a su encuentro (N/A perdón solo corría Manta ,pues Amida... es un espíritu , pero ustedes entienden a lo que quise referirme)

Amidamaru: amo ...Yoh....que le paso? porque esta....llorando????

Yoh avanzo sin mirarlos y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Manta: que habrá ocurrido?

Amidamaru: aunque el espíritu ya nos contó que iba en busca de la Srta. Anna ..... al parecer las cosas no resultaron como él las planeo.

Manta: así parece.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los días pasaron ,y Anna salía todas las mañanas a entrenar con Len, pero aunque mostrara estar mas tranquila ,su corazón estaba inquieto, pues dentro de poco viajaría a Izumo a romper con un sueño que la había hecho feliz desde la niñez .Len estaba contento ,entrenaba con mas fuerza cada día y no se quejaba ni un poquito, esto hacia que Anna se disgustara un poco ,pues Yoh siempre se quejaba y eso le daba mas fuerza a ella para entrenarlo, pues eso quería decir que el entrenamiento hacia efecto. Pero ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta de que eran observados de cerca por un triste joven confundido .Yoh Asakura iba todas las mañanas a ver el entrenamiento en donde días antes se produjera aquel desagradable encuentro con ellos dos.

Yoh: *que le encuentra ,Anna a Len?* 

Yoh: *ya se que es mas ágil ,fuerte y tiene buena disposición* *pero yo soy mas amable, simpático y bueno no quiero parecer egocéntrico, pero yo le gane a Hao * -puso una cara de amargura-*pero le gane gracias a los poderes de los demás* *no, de verdad él es mejor que yo, además sabe lo que siente por ella, yo en cambio ,no se nada de nada*-

como vio que ellos terminaban de entrenar y se dirigían al hotel, Yoh también se fue a su casa 

camino lento ,hacia un día hermoso, pero para él ya no era lo mismo mirar el cielo y disfrutar de su belleza sin tener la seguridad de tener un maravilloso futuro con su querida Anna. 

*si solo me escuchara ...un instante...y explicarle la verdad.....todo seria diferente....*-esto se lo repetía hace días 

pero ya ni caso tenia si ella no quería verlo por nada del mundo.

llego a casa pasada la hora de el almuerzo, pero que mas daba si no había nadie que lo retara.

¿?: ja! hasta que te dignaste a venir.

Yoh: ah? ,que haces tu aquí .

Horo-horo: (saliendo de la cocina) como que que hago aquí? tú no te habrás dado cuenta pero llevo una semana devuelta en esta pensión. bobo.!!!

Manta: es verdad Yoh. (asomándose desde la cocina) te la haz pasado encerrado allá arriba ,no tienes hambre?

Yoh: no .....

pero un rugido proveniente del estomago de nuestro protagonista hizo sacar mas de una carcajada de los jóvenes presentes .

Yoh: jijijiji ,tienen razón ,la pena no es razón para dejar de comer.

Horo-horo: bien dicho!!!!!!

Yoh: y quien de ustedes cocino?-miro a todos lados

Horo-horo: quien mas que nuestra linda y encantadora, y perfecta para esposa, TAMAO OOOO....TAMAMURA -mientras hablaba movía unos abanicos japoneses tipo anime .

Tamao: (pensando que las cosas ya estaban mejor entre Yoh y ella) aquí traigo la comida, especialmente hecha para ti Yoh ^//^

Yoh: (al verla su rostro cambio a uno mas tosco)...no, ya no tengo hambre ,de todos modos gracias....subiré a mi cuarto ,cierren bien cuando se vallan (puso énfasis en esta ultima frase que obviamente iba dirigida a Tamao)

A la pelirosada se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se marcho corriendo de la casa.

Horo: (muy molesto) que grosero fuiste Yoh, ella a hecho muchas cosas por ti y.....

Yoh: (quien ya subía las escaleras ,miro a horo) sí ,tienes razón ,ella a hecho muchas cosas por mi ,y la que mas agradezco(en tono sarcástico) es que me alejara de Anna ,no lo crees así, horo-horo?

este ultimo se sintió mal, era verdad él todavía no había reconocido que era cómplice de Tamao. y no podía estarle reclamando nada a Yoh, si quería tener la conciencia tranquila.

Yoh: no crees que deberías seguirla Horo-horo, como lo haces siempre.-este comentario lo afecto ,horo-horo ,no pensaba que el despistado Yoh se diera cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Tamao. 

Horo-horo: si quieres que me valla ,solo debes de decírmelo-se dirigió a la puerta de la calle y se marcho

Manta los miraba preocupado.

Yoh: (subiendo la escalera) si tanto Ama a Tamao ,debería de decírselo ,y no dejársela a otro.

Manta: es un buen consejo, pero ....antes de dar consejos a otros ,seria mejor que los aplicaras a tus propios problemas. no crees.

Yoh paro en seco ,Manta se había dignado a rebatirle algo a su mejor amigo? y lo que era peor ,Manta tenia razón. Al girarse para tratar de arreglar las cosas con su pequeño amigo ,se escucho...

Manta: bueno ,ya debo irme ,mis clases especiales ya comienzan-y cerro la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Yoh:(en susurros) ....Manta.....pero dijiste que no tenias clases este verano.......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hace bastante rato habían llegado al Penthouse Tao, Anna como todas las tardes se paraba en el balcón a mirar la ciudad, mas bien a tratar de visualizar la pensión "En" ,y también como era habitual, Len se sentaba en un mullido sillón en el salón que quedaba a espaldas de Anna . La miraba tratando de que ella le dijera algo, pero como solía suceder ,Anna no diría nada ,hasta la hora del te, que seria dentro de 15 minutos.

Al pasar esos largos minutos la sirvienta les aviso de que ya podían ir a sentarse ,Anna camino hasta la sala de te y Len como siempre le habría la puerta ,todo este ritual en absoluto silencio.

después del primer sorbo Anna rompió el hielo.

Anna: Len ,después serias tan amable de acompañarme al balcón ,hay algo que debo decirte.

Len asintió ,un palpitar poco común comenzaba a sonar en su pecho ,el tono de Anna en lo que acababa de decir, lo asusto.

Ya al rato se dirigieron al lugar acordado para la charla. él le abrió la ventana corrediza para que pasara, a ella le gustaba toda la caballerosidad de su amigo, era otro punto a favor para Len y uno menos para Yoh.

Anna se apoyo en la baranda ,la noche estaba estrellada ,sonrió ,le encantaba la luna llena ,Len también se apoyo en la baranda muy cerca de Anna ,la observaba con cautela ,como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento se pudiera romper.

Anna: Len, hay algo que debo decirte y necesito que seas sincero conmigo.

Len: (se sobresalto) sí ,claro que seré sincero, dime.

Anna: (tomo aire y luego lo soltó) Yo....amo a Yoh mas que nada en el mundo.

Len: (fue un golpe bajo para él) ...pero....

Anna: pero ,él me engaño y no puedo permitir que se atreva a pasarme a llevar ,por mucho que lo quiera.

Len: oh..comprendo ,ósea que... no volverás con él -su tono fue con algo de esperanza.

Anna: no lo creo, una traición es una traición, no es así.

Len: (suspiro) y si él te ama ?

Anna: (miro a la luna) si él me amara ,no me hubiera hecho lo que me hizo.

Len: yyy....cuando te vas a Izumo , Annita.

Anna: (lo miro )por eso quería hablarte, me voy mañana a primera hora. pero hay otra cosa que debemos hablar

Len: y que es?

Anna: Tú ....me quieres Len ...?????

Len: (se giro dando la espalda a la luna ) mmmm....^//^ ,por que lo dices???

Anna: Len!!! contéstame por favor...

Len: pensé...que había sido bastante obvio con el beso que quería darte en el parque.

Anna: oh...entonces es cierto ...tú me quieres.

Len:(se giro de nuevo y miro la iluminada ciudad) sí ,desde la primera vez que te vi..

Anna: eso es desde hace mucho...

Len: sí...pero no espero nada de ti...si ...tú no quieres.-al decir esto le tomo las manos

Anna: (se soltó suavemente de Len) gracias....solo...que si él no existiera ...yo estaría feliz de corresponderte...y

Len: no importa...él de todas formas existe y tú no te olvidaras nunca de Yoh. -se iba a entrar cuando

Anna: espera...-le agarro el brazo- sí ,Yoh existe ,pero si no hubiera tomado la decisión que tome ,te correspondería a fin de cuentas

Len : y...cual fue esa decisión que no me dejara tenerte a pesara de que te quieres olvidar de Yoh.

Anna: mmm..después ...de terminar con el compromiso yo.....

Las risas de Jun y Lee Bruce Long en el salón, apagaron las voces que conversaban en el balcón, solo segundos mas tarde se ve a Len que entra corriendo ,pasa al lado de su hermana y de su zombi ,toma su chaqueta y sale furioso en dirección a la calle.

Jun: que paso? -dijo asustada mientras Anna entraba a la sala con cara de preocupación.

Anna: solo, le dije la verdad.

Jun: ohhh. ya veo.-su cara también se torno de preocupación, mientras Lee Bruce Long miraba extrañado y sin comprender lo que hablaban las presentes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación ,miro cada centímetro de ella , si fuera por él la hubiera quemado . Anna se veía tan triste cuando los encontró juntos en el futon. que desde ese minuto odio su cuarto . Desde el momento de su partida la pieza de Anna había sido su refugio pues su perfume todavía la impregnaba ,pero ya era hora de volver a mirar la equivocación que cometió en ese lugar.

paso su mano por cada mueble. su futon todavía estaba tirado en el suelo.

Yoh: vayaaa aquí estaban...-dijo mientras recogía sus auriculares naranjos que pensaba perdidos- me los saque ese mismo día .

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en un paquete que estaba en el suelo.

Yoh: esto es...- lo recogió, sí ,como pensaba era el que boto Anna el día en que los vio -....Annita...

Lo abrió con cuidado ,se sorprendió ver como había sido envuelto-

Yoh: jiji apuesto que le llevo varias horas envolverlo perfectamente.-sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver lo que había dentro - (sonrió) Annita ...esto era para mi??? ^//^

¿? : veo ...que hay estaba- dijo mientras miraba el objeto que tenia Yoh en sus manos.

Yoh: que haces aquí!!!!! ,pensé que tenias claro no quería verte !!!!- dijo molesto y llevando su regalo al pecho, se levanto del suelo y quedo a la par del otro personaje.- dime que quieres aquí ,pensé que estarías feliz besándote por ahí con mi prometida.

Len: (bufo indignado) eres un estúpido!!!

Yoh: oye ,esta es mi casa ,por lo menos aquí me respetas!!!!-con el dedo le golpeo el pecho a Len.

Len: aun así lo estúpido no se te quita!!!!.-le quito el dedo del pecho de un golpe

Yoh:(lo empujo) ya déjame en paz ,por que no te vas con ella de una vez, por fin es para ti ,no ,me la quitaste.

Len: ehhhyyy yo no te la quite ,tu la dejaste ir ,por que tus hormonas fueron mas rápidas que tu cabeza.

Yoh: vete con ella ,sí, y déjame en paz !!!!!.

Len: lo haría con gusto ,pero por tu culpa nunca podrá ser feliz!!!!-lo empujo mas fuerte que lo había echo Yoh

Yoh: sabes, no puedo hacer que ella te quiera ,ese es tu problema.!!!!

Len: sabes por que no me quiere?!!!!!

Yoh: haber ,porque????

Len: como no lo vez ...!!!! ella te....-se callo la boca antes de proseguir

Yoh: que ibas a decir 

Len: nada

Yoh: dímelo

Len: no

Yoh: por que ,no??

Len: porque es ella quien debe decírtelo

Yoh: pero ella no quiere hablarme

Len: y claro que no lo va a hacer ,tu la traicionaste

Yoh: eso es mentira

Len: claroooo-dijo sarcástico 

Yoh: no debo darte explicaciones !!!!

Len: entonces yo no te las daré a ti!!!!!

Yoh: entonces LARGATE, que no quiero verte.!!!!

Len: (lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeo contra la pared) eres patético!

Yoh: y tu no?

Len: (lo soltó pero golpeo la pared) Anna se va, por eso no podré tenerla nunca a mi lado.(sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas)

Yoh: (trago saliva) como..que se va

Len: que esperabas ,que ella fuera tu prometida a pesar de todo

Yoh: (agacho la cabeza) entonces...se va a Izumo

Len: si

Yoh:(camino hacia la ventana la luna estaba pálida al igual que él, miro de reojo a su ex amigo) pero ...después ...puedes tratar de conquistarla ,eres ideal para ella, una buena persona...fuerte y...

Len: no puedo

Yoh: por ...que no?

Len: Anna se va a la montaña Osore ....para siempre

al escuchar esto a Yoh se le detuvo el corazón ,recogió su regalo que había dejado en el suelo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Yoh: no puede ser

Len: pero esa es la realidad

Yoh: (se acerco a Len y lo miro como queriendo obtener una solución) tú ...tú debes detenerla 

Len: ya trate...y fue en vano ...que me va a escuchar a mi ...si solo soy para ella un amigo, Pero tú si puedes.

Yoh: yo? ella me odia ...mas lejos se iría si le hablo...

Len: tienes miedo

Yoh: claro que lo tengo...es la primera vez que no puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien...

Len: pero debes intentarlo....tú la quieres?

Yoh: (caminaba por toda la habitación) como quieres que lo sepa ,sí no se que es estar enamorado ,como voy a saber si es eso lo que siento por Anna?

Len: (lo agarro de los brazos) no puedo decírtelo Yoh, solo tu lo sabrás...pero debes decidirte pronto ,pues ella se ira mañana a Izumo ,y de ahí partirá a Osore, comprendes?

Yoh: por que me dices todo esto Len?

Len: por que mi amor están grande por ella ...que debo verla feliz....y si no es conmigo...tiene que ser contigo...

Yoh: conmigo....???

Len: (se dirigió a la puerta) cuando uno ama debe hacer todo por el ser amado....y para mi ..tus ojos no mintieron el día en que besaste su mejilla antes de que partiera a entrenar a Izumo .Ahora debo también partir.

Yoh: a donde...?

Len: no lo se todavía...te escribiré cuando llegue a mi destino....espero que el tuyo sea prospero Yoh Asakura.

Yoh: espera....

Len: dime

Yoh: no me has dejado explicarte lo que paso esa noche con Tamao.

Len: (le sonrió) yo no soy el que debe escucharte ....sino una chica que se va sin saber la verdad.-cerro la puerta tras de si y dejo a un shaman con una gran duda en su corazón

Yoh: y ...ahora que hago.....????- se dirigió con estas palabras a su regalo...a una muñequita muy parecida a Anna con un traje corto negro ,un rosario y una "bandana roja" ,que sin que él supiera ,era la de su querida Annita.

Continuara

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A que les pareció......ahhhhhh soy tan feliz....por fin me desquite de Tamao....pero para los fanáticos de ella quiero decirles que no se preocupen ,las cosas no serán tan malas para esta chica...después de todo ya la golpee.

bueno queridos lectores ,espero reviews ,pues me gusto mucho este capitulo y quise hacerlo lo mejor posible para el deleite de los lectores.

gracias por seguir esta historia ,ahora los AGRADECIMIENTOSSSS!!!!

**banesusa**: gracias por escribir ,me alegro que te guste mi fic, espero que me sigas enviando tus criticas ,todo lo que se te ocurra.

****

Leny: ojala te guste esta continuación

****

anna ange 12: *-* soy feliz al saber que convertí a alguien en un "odiador" de Tamao...gracias por tus ánimos.

****

Oriell: no importa que no me hayas dejado un review antes ,lo importante es que ya se tu opinión y me encanta que te guste.

****

Priss: creo que haré hasta un 7 capitulo, no lo se aun ,sigo pensando que los personajes se meten a mi cuerpo y me posesionan escribiendo todo lo que se les venga en gana.

****

Anne M. Riddle: concuerdo contigo de que Tamao es una maldita mentirosaaaa ,pero que se le va a hacer hay gente así en el mundo. por otro lado gracias por tus ánimos

****

ANNA KYOYAMA A: siempre dejo mis historias hay ,porque no solo para serlo mas emocionante, sino también porque ya no tuve mas ideas (¬¬ es broma) ojala te guste este capitulo. saludos.

Y a todos también.....mil gracias por leer este humilde fic.

los veo en un próximo capitulo

su fiel servidora 

Anna.K-chan


	6. Lo que los grandes espiritus han unido, ...

Hola....ahhhh falta tan poquito para que este fic termine...y tanto que le tome cariño....Que puedo decir...estoy contenta ,no solo por que ya pensé el final, si no que no se si es solo mi gran imaginación que ve cosas donde quizás no las haya...pero al ver el capitulo en el que Yoh le pide a Anna , que lo acompañe a pasear antes de marcharse a Norteamérica...me di cuenta de algo...bueno ..él le da una lata de chocolate caliente por que ella tenia frió...bien...después de eso al otro día ...Yoh se quedo con Manta conversando sobre el mismo tema de partir a Norteamérica...y que es lo que mis ojitos ven???? a Yoh que tiene la misma lata de chocolate caliente en las manos, y yo no vi ninguna maquina de chocolate caliente cerca...en seguida me imagine ,que algo paso entre Annita y mi adorado Yoh que no se mostró...espero que no me consideren una loca por esto...quizás si había una maquina y yo no la vi...o quizás Yoh tenia frió y se compro una...bueno ya alargue esto..así que espero que les guste el 6 cap. de esta historia y espero como siempre reviews..como siempre ..lo que esta entre * son pensamientos de los personajes.

besos

Anna.K-chan

PD: a la gente que no esta registrada en f.f net ,por favor lean las notas del autor (ósea yo ^^) al final ...gracias

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoh: espera....

Len: dime

Yoh: no me has dejado explicarte lo que paso esa noche con Tamao.

Len: (le sonrió) yo no soy el que debe escucharte ....sino una chica que se va sin saber la verdad.-cerro la puerta tras de si y dejo a un shaman con una gran duda en su corazón

Yoh: y ...ahora que hago.....????- se dirigió con estas palabras a su regalo...a una muñequita muy parecida a Anna con un traje corto negro ,un rosario y una "bandana roja" ,que sin que él supiera ,era la de su querida Annita.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capitulo 6: "Lo que los grandes espíritus han unido ,que el hombre no los separe"

¿?: bueno ,ya es hora de irme.

¿?2: siento mucho que mi hermano haya desaparecido así como así. Anna, tu sabes que él te quiere mucho.

Anna: sí, y entiendo que no aparezca , le dolió mucho que yo no lo quisiera de la misma forma que él a mi.

Jun: volverás?

Anna: no lo se aun, el entrenamiento en Osore puede tardar una eternidad, ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí...

Jun: pero tu sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros

Anna: sí, pero igual debo partir a Izumo, y ya veré que pasa allí

Una llamada a subir al tren en dirección a Izumo sonó desde los parlantes ,era una madrugada fría. Después de que ella le dijera a Len que se iría ,él no volvió a dormir al hotel. Jun quiso acompañar a Anna para que no se fuera sola ,sin la compañía un ser que la quisiera. Jun sentía que todavía le debía mucho ,una traición no se repara así como así. la miro triste, Anna tenia ojos melancólicos pero estaba mas fuerte ,Jun siempre admiro eso de su amiga.

Anna: Jun?

Jun: dime

Anna: no te preocupes ,ya veras que seré feliz .Nadie deja mal parada a Anna Kyoyama.-le sonrió

Jun: (no pudo aguantar el llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de Anna) PERDONAME, POR FAVOR !!!!fui tan tonta al no prevenir esto.

Anna: (la miro con cariño) no importa ,yo se que no fue tu culpa ,el destino quiso ponerme esta prueba, y no dejare que esto me derrumbe. eres mi gran amiga Jun y jamás te olvidare.

Jun: Annita!!!.tu también eres mi gran amiga. te extrañare y mi hermano igual

Anna: lo se ,por eso te pido que lo cuides y que te despidas de mi parte, a él tampoco lo voy a olvidar.

otro llamado sonó

Anna: es hora de irme

Jun: si -se seco las lagrimas y se levanto

Anna: (le beso la mejilla) gracias

Jun: cuídate mucho y escríbeme

Anna: claro que si 

miro por ultima vez el anden de trenes de Tokio y sonrió. 

Anna: Adiós Tokio.- se sentó en su asiento en la ventana y se despedía con la mano a Jun que la veía desde afuera. el tren comenzó a andar .

Anna:* adiós a ti también Yoh Asakura*

desde lo lejos se ve un joven tras unos pilares ,veía con algo de tristeza la partida del tren.

¿?: ya se fue, la extrañaras mucho...Len.

Len: así es un amor así no se olvida fácilmente ,pero se que encontrare a alguien que me quiera ...mas que un amigo...no lo crees Pilika?-la peliazul le tomo la mano al joven Tao. 

Pilika: sí...ya lo creo!! ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* Anna!!!!!* se despertó asustado ,el sol golpeaba su rostro ,miro el reloj y quedo paralizado

Yoh: 9:00 de la mañana ,ME QUEDE DORMIDO!!!!!!!!!.POR DIOS, ANNA SE FUEEEEE!!!!

Amidamaru: amo Yoh que ocurre.

Yoh: por que no me despertaste Amida.... ahora que haré!!!!!

se levanto del futon y corría por toda la habitación ,poniéndose los pantalones y la camisa ,agarro la maleta que había preparado para partir a Izumo, pues se había decidido, le diría a Anna lo que sentía , todavía no estaba completamente seguro ,pero de lo que si estaba es que no podía vivir sin ella a su lado. El sol no se veía igual ,ni la luna, ni menos las estrellas ,sin Anna. eso por el momento le bastaba....extrañaba su rostro ,su cuerpo su cabello ...incluso su mal carácter. pero el ver esa muñeca ,lo hacía estremecer ....era tan parecida que esperaba que se hiciera realidad en cualquier momento.

Yoh: que hago Amidamaru. no la pude alcanzar

Amidamaru: no importa ,usted ya decidió ir a buscarla...solo se a retrasado unas horas ,partamos ya amo...no hay tiempo que perder...debemos recuperar a nuestra señorita Anna -dijo con cara de ir a batalla ,esto puso mas contento a Yoh.

Yoh: tienes razón ,es hora de PARTIR!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

entro sigilosa a la mansión Asakura, tenia miedo ,tendría que explicar todo de una vez por todas .Los abuelos de Yoh ,la escucharon ....

Kino: pasa Anna ...

la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió lentamente ,una Anna impaciente respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

Anna: buenos días señores Asakura

Yomei: por que tanta formalidad ,Anna?

Kino: supongo que bienes a contarnos algo importante -la miro después de dejar la taza de te que tenia entre las manos

Anna: si

Yomei: pues toma asiento ,pequeña...

Kino: y bien que sucede

Anna: bueno yo ...quiero terminar el compromiso con su nieto.

Yomei: COMO!!!!

Kino: deja que hable ....prosigue

Anna: tuvimos problemas ...y no creo ser capaz de ser la esposa del futuro shaman king

Kino: que clase de problemas? no puedo romper el compromiso sin una buena explicación

Anna estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha ,apretaba con fuerza sus puños en su regazo ,¿como explicarles la vergüenza que sufrió?

Anna: él ....él me

Kino: vamos Anna habla que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Anna: (levanto la mirada completamente furiosa y con los ojos llorosos ) ÉL ME ENGAÑO, ENTIENDE!!!!, ME ENGAÑO...CON....CON TAMAO TAMAMURA !!!!! 

Yomei: como ...pero como que te engaño?

Kino: que hay que explicarte con títeres acaso para que entiendas lo del engaño!!!!!! hombre tenias que ser!!!!!

Yomei: ohhhhhhh ya entendí!!!! lo siento Anna.

Anna: mas lo siento yo, perdí mi tiempo con él

Kino: eso crees Anna? que perdiste el tiempo con mi nieto? ósea que no lo quieres???-pregunto inquisitiva

Anna: yo...yo *no voy a dejar expuestos mis sentimientos, claro que no* solo esto fue un compromiso arreglado, nada mas mis padres y ustedes lo quisieron así ,ni Yoh ,ni yo teníamos la madures suficiente para entender esto ,apenas éramos unos niños!!!!

Kino: Anna ,no solo nosotros lo dispusimos así, el destino ya estaba escrito ,nosotros solo cumplíamos ordenes.

Anna: a que se refiere?

Kino: los grandes espíritus los juntaros a ustedes ,eso es todo ,ustedes son almas gemelas que deben permanecer juntas para mantener el equilibrio.

Anna:(se levanto) supongo que los grandes espíritus no pensaron en que habría una persona de por medio, ni menos que el supuesto elegido para mi esposo iba a participar en un engaño o si? contésteme señora Kino?

lo tenían previsto los grandes espíritus?- estaba enojada ,lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y no volver nunca ...la montaña Osore se veía cada vez mas como el lugar ideal para escapar.

Kino: no tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas ,Anna, solo puedo decirte que si no lo quisieras ,no llorarías y menos te hubiera afectado un a traición de parte de mi nieto

Anna: (se sorprendió de las verdades que le mostraba la anciana) solo lloro, por que a roto mi orgullo ,nada mas. -se arrodillo frente a su maestra y le rogó- por favor señora Kino, si me tuvo alguna vez cariño, por favor rompa este compromiso, se lo ruego. no sabe el dolor que siento en el pecho, pareciera que fuera a explotar , necesito marcharme ...lo mas lejos posible...solo así volveré a ser la Anna de siempre.

Kino:(le tomo las manos) eso es lo que en verdad deseas?

Anna: no me queda otra alternativa o si?

Kino: (sonrió) a donde piensas irte, volverás a tu pueblo junto a tu familia?

Anna: claro que no, ellos se avergonzarían de mi al saber que termine un compromiso con el joven que ellos escogieron para mi ,y...

Kino: entonces cuando se los dirás? 

Anna: cuando llegue a la montaña Osore ,desde ahí les escribiré, no podrán hacer nada mas que acatar mi decisión.

Kino: veo que ya lo tienes todo planeado

Anna: tuve tiempo para pensar.

Kino: bien ,sino queda otro remedio, no me queda de otra mas que dar por terminado este compromiso!!!

Anna: (sonrió entre lagrimas y beso la mejilla de su sensei ) mil gracias señora Kino. ahora podré partir en paz 

Kino: así parece.

Anna: (se levanto) bueno es hora de irme ,adiós señor Yomei ,señora Kino, gracias por todo. algún día pienso volver a verlos.

cerro la puerta tras de si ...

Kino :quizás antes de lo pensado ,querida Anna.

Yomei: que haremos ahora ,querida

Kino: solo nos queda una cosa por hacer....Tamao sale de detrás de esa puerta y ven inmediatamente a hablar con nosotros!!!!!-estaba furiosa , la joven salió desde otro salón para pararse enfrente de sus patrones...

Kino: habla!!!!

Tamao: bueno....yo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoh estaba nervioso, cada vez que pensaba que decir ,creía que haría el ridículo, mas volverla a ver le daba fuerzas, tendría que pensar lo que le diría con respecto a sus sentimientos pronto...pues solo quedaba 20 minutos para llegar. y se pasaban volando.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kino: te escucho Tamao.

Tamao: bueno...Yoh y yo tuvimos algo y....

Kino: estas segura de lo que vas a decir ? te das cuenta de que si mientes ,no se te estará permitido volver a esta casa jamás y que se te devolverá a tu familia con toda la deshonra de haber perdido tu titulo de aprendiz de shaman ,y quedar destinada al destierro en tierras sagradas ? comprendes....todo lo que digas aquí ,valdrá para tu futuro.

El horror de un destierro y la vergüenza de su familia había sido un punto que no había tocado, lo pensó ,claro, pero creyó que si Yoh la llegaba a amar todo podría solucionarse, y los Asakura la tomarían como nueva prometida de su descendiente. pero nada ocurrió como debía, todo marcho en contra de sus sueños...tendría que aclarar lo sucedido o no tendría donde vivir.

Kino: que fue lo que ocurrió.

Tamao: bueno...yo me emborrache en la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven Yoh y él me llevo a acostar en la primera habitación que era la de él, pues yo ni siquiera podía estar mas tiempo en pie y....-varios recuerdos inundaron su mente

---------------------------Flash Back------------------------

Tamao ya no aguantaba mas ,esta era su oportunidad.

Yoh: Tamao... -trato de levantarse de el lado de la joven pero ella fue mas rápida y lo jalo asía si ,cayendo este ultimo sobre ella. lo beso apasionadamente ,introdujo su lengua y con ella acariciaba a la de su amante .al principio Yoh trato de zafarse ,pero como de la nada comenzó a reaccionar al beso jugando ahora los dos con sus lenguas, Tamao no lo podía creer. Yoh menos *que estoy haciendo, debo irme de aquí*

estaba a punto de irse cuando.

Tamao: (agitada y recuperando aire)Yoh...yo te amo

Yoh: no digas es...-no termino de hablar Tamao no quería oír, solo actuar.

le saco la camisa rápidamente, Yoh en este momento no pensaba ,le saco el top que dejo ver sus pechos ,Tamao se sonrojo, pero no era hora de volver a ser la chica tímida que todos pensaban .Ya no había vuelta atrás ya le había dicho lo que sentía y quería entregarse por completo al ser amado. Yoh le besaba los senos mientras se oía leves quejidos de la chica ,ella comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo del shaman ,bajando sus manos lentamente hasta encontrar el único impedimento para completar su misión, muy despacio abrió el cierre del pantalón de Yoh, estaba tan feliz, muy suavemente Tamao cambio de lugar quedando ella sobre él ,recorría con su lengua todo el torso del chico, este respiraba con dificultad, se estaba excitando con cada movimiento de la adivina ,ella llego hasta donde nadie había llegado antes esto estremeció al shaman ,Tamao se dio cuenta, estaba tan feliz de ser la primera .lo miro con dulzura y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Yoh :

Tamao: yo sabia ,que Uds. ... no amaba a la Srta. Anna, lo sabia (y lo beso con dulzura)

en medio de ese beso Yoh comprendió la verdad....

Yoh: (soltó a Tamao y la dejo sentada en el futon)Lo siento...esto no puede ser Tamao.

Tamao: de que hablas? si tu me besaste y me seguiste 

Yoh:(sonrió) pero ....solo seguí el estúpido instinto del hombre...yo no deseo herirte...

Tamao: por que hace esto ,si todo iba tan bien? (comenzó a llorar) que hice de malo???

Yoh:(la acerco a el y le seco las lagrimas) tu no hiciste nada...yo fui

Tamao: que quieres decir...

Yoh: yo...no puedo traicionarla ....ella ,ella a sido la única que no a perdido nunca la fe en mi...

Tamao: pero la señorita Anna, lo trata muy mal!!!!

Yoh: (se levanto y suspiro ,pero sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar a su prometida) Pero...por una extraña razón...mi corazón se paraliza al verla pasar junto a mi...y cuando me habla ...-se puso la mano en el corazón- yo soy el que pierde el habla ...nunca me había pasado antes...pero desde que la volví a ver ,cuando Len me mando al hospital antes de el comienzo del shaman fight. mi mundo se izo...como te explico....jijiji...mas hermoso de como lo veía...

Tamao: ósea ...(se arrodillo sobre el futon)que usted la ama.... ;.;

Yoh: (la sangre le subió a la cabeza de golpe y comenzó a mover la cabeza rápidamente en signo de negación) nooooo.....nooooo.... yo...-comenzó a tartamudear-yoo...

Tamao: usted...usted la ama!!!

Yoh: (se sentó en frente de ella y la tapo con una sabana -pues estaba desnuda recuerden- y le sonrió igual de rojo) no se si esto es amor o no...solo se que no soy nada sin ella .quizás es la costumbre de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo....no lo se Tamao.

Tamao: pero...pero si ella se marchara o si ella no lo quisiera, me vería a mi como un nuevo amor.????-puso esperanza en su mirada 

Yoh: lo siento Tamao...pero eres una amiga solamente para mi....y...

Tamao: nunca viste a la señorita Anna así...como amiga??

Yoh: la verdad ....-se rasco la cabeza- no....ni siquiera de niños....cuando nos comprometieron ,aunque la trataba mal al gastarle tantas bromas....siempre sentí la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla como un regalo que en cualquier momento me podrían arrebatar...Anna es lo mas preciado que tengo...y no quiero hacerte daño a ti ,ni menos a ella. espero que me sepas entender...-comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta-...es mejor que descanses.

Tamao: Yoh....puedo ...pedirte un favor...

Yoh: claro! ^^

Tamao: puedes quedarte a...dormir a mi lado?

Yoh: ahhh???? .//.

Tamao: solo...solo a mi lado...te juro que no voy a hacer nada...de veras.

Yoh: ^^ esta bien.

Se acostó junto a ella ,la tapo con una frazada y se durmió placidamente, no así Tamao que lo veía dormir a este que tenia una sonrisa ...*de verdad parece que él la ama..*...cerro sus ojos intranquila ,*quizás mañana todo se arregle a mi favor...*

-----------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------

Tamao: yo....mentí...Señora Kino...mentí porque quería a Yoh...al joven Yoh junto a mi.

Kino: como es eso?- la miro con una ceja arqueada-

Tamao: yo prepare todo con anterioridad para separarlos....sabia que si la señorita se ausentaba y yo preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños apara el joven Yoh....podría usar todas las armas posibles para conquistarlo....

Yomei: y te resulto?

Tamao: al principio si...ella nos descubrió abrasados en el futon del joven....pero yo ....puse su brazo a mi alrededor...pues cuando volví aquí y me encontré con doña Anna...ella me aviso que volvería temprano para saludar a Yoh....

Kino: te das cuenta que por tu egoísmo ,alejaste a dos personas que se quieren?

Tamao: (levanto la voz entre sollozos) ELLOS NO SE AMAN...ELLA NO LO AMA!!!!!

Kino: tu no lo sabes, solo pensaste en lo que tu sentías....no metas el sentimiento de ellos en esto. te lo prohíbo Tamao.

Tamao: ella se marcho ,ella misma dijo que solo lloraba por que esto afecto su orgullo....

Kino: no lo vez Tamao....ella es así....fría y calculadora....pero esas lagrimas iban mas allá del orgullo ....era amor ....amor por mi nieto....un amor que desde niña a sentido y que se acentuó cuando lo vio en el hospital....tu no viste como se preocupo cuando supo que mi nieto estaba herido...se encerraba en el templo a rezar y lloraba día tras día ...hasta que decidió ir a cuidarlo....y creo que lo hizo mejor que nadie.

Tamao: yo también me preocupe por él y lo cuide

Kino: pero no con la devoción que Anna le brindo.

Tamao: aun si ella lo amara ...él no lo sabe ...no sabe si él siente lo mismo por ella!!!!!!

Kino: tu si lo sabes...verdad???

todo pareció un puzzle recién terminado de armar...las piezas por fin fueron puestas como debían...lo que acababa de decir su patrona...la izo comprender que ella (Tamao) siempre supo que ellos se amaban ..solo que ellos no lo sabían...trato injustamente separar un amor que iba mas allá de lo terrenal...se había equivocado y tendría que pagar...pagar para reparar el error...

Tamao: lo siento...todo fue culpa mía...los separe por una obsesión...una estúpida obsesión...pero que ya no se como reparar?

Kino: eso tiene una solución...-sonrió a su esposo y a Tamao- todo..tiene una solución.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoh corría a toda velocidad hacia su antigua casa en Izumo ,abrió la puerta principal y corrió al salón donde seguramente se encontrarían sus abuelos y si Dios lo deseaba...también estaría Anna .

deslizo la puerta corrediza y se encontró solo con sus abuelos.

Yoh: (agitado) donde...donde esta Anna...

Kino: ella...-tomo de su te y después respondió- ella ya se marcho....

Yoh: QUEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Continuara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A

este capitulo me costo mucho ,fue mucho dialogo, pero creo que se necesitaba...por lo de Len y Pilika..no se preocupen todavía hay tiempo para aclarar cosas...por favor cualquier cosa ,solo pregunten.

de nuevo gracias por todo ...es hora de agradecimientos!!!!!!!!!!!! pero antes 

PERDONNNNN!!! a todo los que quisieron mandarme reviews anónimos y no pudieron...pero recién cuando renové mi biografía me di cuenta que no dejaba entrar reviews anónimos...por favor perdonen y envíenlos ahora sin ningún problema.

****

leny : espero que te guste este capitulo...y mil gracias por seguir dándome ánimos siempre.

****

Meli-chan: *o* gracias por mandarme un mail, a pesar de no estar registrada...es un honor que te hayas preocupado en escribirme...besos .y graciasssssss ;.;

****

Anne M. Riddle: yo también estuve feliz cuando Anna le dijo criada *-* era mi sueño que ella le dijera una cuantas verdades cuando veía la serie. yo también amo al despistado de Yoh .pero me enoja que en la serie nunca mostró y un leve sonrojo por Anna. gracias por escribir.

****

chibi ( ): yo también quise golpear mas a Tamao ,pero no creo que Anna siendo la señorita que es hubiera seguido...jajajaja...me alegro saber que te gusta y que es uno de tus fic favoritos...pues para una nueva escritora de fic en esta pagina ..es todo un honor la buena aceptación que tiene mi historia...que por si acaso ya le falta la nada misma para terminar. besos y gracias.

****

Viosil Uab : yo también soy una YohxAnna obsesa....y lo seguiré siendo hasta la muerte*-* ....espero seguir yendo por buen camino en esta historia...y no te preocupes ..ya se que a uno se le olvida dejar reviews..(por experiencia propia ¬¬) pero la intención es la que cuenta....graciassssss y tus historias también me fascinan me inspiran. bye

****

Eliza ( ) : a ti también gracias por tus ánimos....yo también odioooooo con toda el alma a la criada de Tamao Tamamura y este capitulo deseo que te guste mucho.... gracias.

****

Xris: una vez mas gracias por tu apoyo....un honor que una escritora como tu le guste mi fic...besos y gracias.


	7. Lo que tu y yo sentimos

Hola : y NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ultimo capitulo T.T, no tengo palabras

solo lean ,quizás mas abajo me fluyan mejor las palabras .

PD: lo que esta entre * son pensamientos de los personajes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capitulo 7: "Lo que tu y yo sentimos"

deslizo la puerta corrediza y se encontró solo con sus abuelos.

Yoh: (agitado) donde...donde esta Anna...

Kino: ella...-tomo de su te y después respondió- ella ya se marcho....

Yoh: QUEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Kino: que estas sordo Yoh, ella se ....FUE!!!!!!!!

Yoh: (se acerco a sus abuelos) por que ...la dejaron ir....si yo debía hablar con ella?

Kino:(a su marido) Yomei, tu sabias que Yoh debía detenerla?-le pregunto sarcástica

Yomei: nop nadie me dijo nada.

Yoh: si se están haciendo los graciosos ,esto no tiene gracia...!!!!!!!!!!

Kino: yo no me estoy riendo 

Yoh: entonces por que me hablas así abuela como si yo...

Kino: como si tu ,tuvieras la culpa de que Anna se haya marchado y ya no tengamos un futuro asegurado para la descendencia de la familia Asakura????

Yoh:(golpeo la mesa con el puño lo que izo que sus abuelos se sobresaltaran) YA....VASTA DE HABLAR DE LA ESTUPIDA DESCENDENCIA....Y DE ASEGURAR A LA FAMILIA.....LO QUE SE ECHO A PERDER ES MI FUTURO...NO EL SUYO ...OK!!!!!!

Kino: (se levanto y también golpeo la mesa) eso es lo único que nosotros debemos pensar ,por que si a ti te hubiera preocupado tu futuro ,hubieras pensado las consecuencias de tus actos....!!!!

Yoh: yo....yo no ...hice nada...fue una equivocación-dijo tranquilizándose esto le apenaba muchísimo- pero no puedo hablarles ahora ,debo buscar a Anna.-se dirigió a la puerta.

Kino: tu no te mueves de aquí!!!! nos explicas como se debe....

Yoh: no puedo abuela...debo detener a Anna....que no entienden....!!!!!!!

Kino: el que no entiende aquí eres tu!!!!! Anna ya se fue no hay vuelta atrás ,así que tienes tiempo de sobra para explicar!!!! ahora siéntate.

Yoh:(su corazón se quebró en trozos mas pequeños de lo que ya estaban se sentó como perdido por lo que acababa de decir su abuela) ya...ya se fue....no ...pude detenerla.

Yomei: no ...no pudiste, ahora explícanos.

Yoh: que...(suspiro aun perdido en la tristeza de haberla perdido sin luchar) que quieren que les explique

Yomei: lo que sucedió ese día

Yoh: pensé...que Anna ya lo había hecho

Yomei: solo su versión, no creo que ella quisiera ver demasiado de lo que paso.

Yoh:(puso sus manos temblorosas entre sus piernas ,quería salir de ahí, y buscar por cielo ,mar y tierra a su Annita) lleve a ...Tamao a dormir a mi cuarto...ella estaba ebria y...se me lanzo encima...no...no puedo negar que al principio la seguí...pero luego...el recuerdo de Anna me rondaba la cabeza...solo dormí al lado de Tamao nada mas ,pero la mañana siguiente...fue de mal en peor..me desperté y la vi ahí frente mi futon llorando...no entiendo porque lloraba pues no creo que me quiera ...y bueno ,ella salió corriendo grito, no me dejo explicarle nada y luego decidió marcharse ...no puedo negar que ...me dolió que no me escuchara...

Kino: que esperabas Yoh, ella vio algo que no había imaginado nunca...los vio juntos y ella no era la chica que estaba a tu lado ,como correspondería.

Yoh: (se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la sala) ella no me quiere...y ya se fue....perdí todo en unas semanas.

Kino: porque dices que Anna no te quiere?

Yoh: como que porque? ella no me sonríe mas que unas contadas veces, me entrenaba hasta que pensaba que me iba a morir, me gritaba cuando yo no la escuchaba, me golpeaba...que mas debo agregar.

Kino: no te das cuenta que solo lo hacia por tu bien?

Yoh: ósea que me golpeaba por mi bien- la miro sarcástico

Yomei: jajajajaja!!!!eres un niño Yoh

Yoh: o_0 ah!!

Kino: no tengo explicación del por que te golpeaba, pero puedo comprender que te gritaba por que no le prestabas atención ,quizás era algo de suma importancia lo que te tenia que decir, te entrenaba por que no quería que murieras...eso dice que te quería vivo o no? y por lo que te sonreía un par de veces ,quizás lo hacia por que solo esas veces le tomabas atención.

Yoh: (se sonrojo) ella...se preocupaba ...por mi?

Yomei: (elevo los ojos) por quien mas!!!!

Yoh: pero eso de que yo no le prestaba atención...no es cierto

Kino: eso no es lo que ella dice, tu sabes por que se vino para acá antes de tu cumpleaños???

Yoh: si ,vino a entrenar- dijo muy seguro de lo que decía

Kino: pues te equivocas rotundamente.

Yoh: porque abuela!!!

Kino: ella vino a descansar ...pues estaba agotada de tu falta de consideración hacia ella...mira que estar mas preocupado de los amigos que de la novia...y después dices que no te quiere

Yoh: eso ...cree ella...-asombrado- pero...eso nunca quise hacerlo ...yo creía que a Anna no le gustaba que le demostraran cariño

Kino: tu eres bruto o que -le pego un bastonazo en la cabeza- si serás ....ella es un ser humano y mas en cima mujer ,como no va a querer que le demuestre que la quieres, claro, si la quieres? 

Yoh: yo... .//. ...no se si la quie..-no termino de hablar

Kino: YA BASTA DE TUS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS YOH ASAKURA!!!!!! AHORA TE DECIDES ,LA QUIERES SI O NO? 

Yoh: yo ...- tomo aire esto es lo que tenia que sacar hace mucho tiempo - YO NO LA QUIERO!!!!!

Yomei y Kino: QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! O_0 , 0_Ó *

Yoh: (se sonrojo hasta el máximo) que yo no la quiero ,yo ...yo la amo..

Kino: lo dices en serio ,ya no puedes arrepentirte

Yoh: (tenia la mano en la boca ,no podía creer que la amaba ,eso había sido todo lo que sentía desde la niñez y ahora por fin entendía ese sentimiento ,sonrió ampliamente y contesto seguro lo que acababa de decir su abuela- si estoy mas que seguro....yo AMO A ANNA KYOYAMA ,MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO!!!!!

Unos ojos brillaron por las lagrimas en la oscuridad y un suspiro ,se ahogaron tras la puerta del salón contiguo pero la voz de Yomei hizo que esta presencia pasara desapercibida.

Yomei: muy bien dicho muchacho!

Kino: y que haces todavía hay parado como tonto!!!!- le grito a su nieto que estaba parado con la mano levantada en signo de victoria

Yoh: eh? 

Kino: VE A BUSCAR A TU PROMETIDA !!!!! NIÑO BOBO

Yoh: pero si tu dijiste que se había ido 

Kino: no, si corres lo mas rápido posible!!!!! 

Yoh: (sonrió) SI!!! -ya estaba a punto de salir cuando..-por que me retuvieron aquí ,si Anna todavía no se marchaba?

Kino: no podías aparecértele en frente sin saber que le dirías y menos sin saber tus sentimientos hacia ella ,Anna no te escucharía si no ibas seguro de tus palabras.

Yoh: (se acerco a su abuela y le beso la mejilla) gracias abuelita...gracias por todo ...

Kino: -//- si si si de nada muchacho, ahora vete antes de que la pierdas de verdad !!!!

Yoh: si ya me voy...y también gracias a ti abuelito

Yomei: jejejeje!!! que Kamisama te acompañe Yoh.

Yoh: adiós.

y se marcho a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ya estaba lista para partir .Una voz femenina por el altavoz anuncia la partida hacia el norte de Tohoku. seria un largo viaje. pues luego de llegar ahí ,tendría que abandonar Hokkaido y tomar el ferry hasta Oma ,tomar un autobús hasta Mutsu y de ahí otro autobús hasta por fin llegar a Osorezan y caminar hasta el templo. Pensó que la mala suerte la acompañaba pues el ultimo avión a Mutsu ,que le ahorraría tantos cambios de transportes ,había salido en la madrugada. Ya era hora y nadie se había tomado la molestia de ir a despedirse.

*Ahhh ,ya es hora de irme, espero que todo le salga bien* sonrió levemente mientras lagrimas salían de sus tristes ojos.

Aeromoza: bienvenida a Aerolíneas "DOKI-DOKI" -la chica le dio su pasaje mientras la azafata le dice- que tenga un feliz viaje, y vuelva a viajar con nosotros.

dio una ultima mirada a la que siempre sintió como su hogar. *ya no hay vuelta atrás ,(suspiro) ya no*

tomo el único bolso que llevaba consigo ,le sonrió a la aeromoza y camino lento pero con paso seguro hacia el avión que la esperaba. *volveré algún día y todo estará como debe ser*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las calles le parecían mas largas ,sabia que el aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos, pero sentía que ya no podía correr mas ,sin embargo tenia en la mente la seguridad de la claridad de sus sentimientos. *debo apurarme ya no hay tiempo, pero...todo saldrá bien* No obstante el cielo se tornaba cada vez mas oscuro, las nubes traían signo de que llovería pronto ,*espero que ese sea el único gris que me espere y que con ella sea todo color de rosa...jijijiji* pensaba ,pero su risita sonaba nerviosa . faltaba una cuadra para llegar pero en solo segundos la lluvia cayo desesperada y lo empapo completamente. Pero no cambio la sonrisa ,ya había llegado ,entro al aeropuerto pero estaba repleto, la gente no lo dejaba pasar , con todas sus fuerzas se izo paso entre la multitud, miro a su alrededor y encontró el tablero con los destinos. El de Mutsu había partido en la madrugada así que ese no podía ser, siguió mirando apurado y encontró el avión en dirección a Tohoku *ESE ES* salió disparado al anden 7 .tenia que llegar ,debía hacerlo .Pero al llegar vio con horror a una azafata cerrar la compuerta que conducía al avión.

Yoh: noooo espero (corrió hacia ella y le dijo)-espere no cierre debo hablar con Anna

Azafata: disculpe joven ,pero no puedo ,el avión ya partió.

Yoh: pero no puede ser .déjeme pasar ,debo buscar a Anna...!!!!!!(gritaba desesperado)

Azafata: (tratando de no dejarlo pasar) alto no puede pasar ...SEGURIDAD...SEGURIDAD!!!!!

dos policías trataban de quitar de en medio a Yoh. luego de forcejear unos minuto...

Yoh: suéltenme ...debo detenerla...

Azafata: que no entiende joven ya se fue el avión.....!!!!

los de seguridad al ver que Yoh se tranquilizaba un poco y que la aeromoza se iba para otro, lugar lo lanzaron al suelo lejos.

Yoh se acerco al gran ventanal en que se veía la pista de vuelo ,miraba buscando el avión en donde estaba Anna y las lagrimas empañaron su vista al ver que el avión ya había despegado.

"ANNAAAAA............." -grito golpeando con el puño el ventanal que los separaba . las lagrimas salían de sus tristes ojos marrones. agarro con mas fuerza la muñeca que siempre llevo consigo y se la llevo al pecho ,el dolor en su corazón se extendió por todo su cuerpo e hizo que se deslizara suavemente al frió suelo. 

Yoh: Annitaaaa....-dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el de su apreciado obsequio.

¿?: dime-se escucho una voz detrás de él ,quien giro lentamente para así encontrarse ,como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, con los ojos mas bellos que su memoria podía recordar.

Yoh: Annita?

Anna: dime, Yoh.

Yoh: (toda la tristeza se desvaneció de repente para expresar la mayor alegría que nunca había sentido) que ...que haces aquí ,pensé que estabas en el avión ?

Anna: no, no estaba ahí...(se arrodillo frente a él y le seco las lagrimas) perdóname....

Yoh: (le agarro la mano y la apretó con fuerza en su cara) porque tendría que perdonarte ...yo te traicione y te aleje de mi y...-Anna le puso su otra mano cariñosamente en la boca

Anna: no, tu no me traicionaste...yo fui la tonta que segada por los celos que no quiso oír la verdad.

Yoh:( tomo la mano que Anna había usado para callarlo y la junto con la otra y las puso cerca de su corazón) ósea...que ya lo sabes todo

Anna: así es

Yoh: aun así ,me equivoque -bajo el rostro

Anna: porque?

Yoh: por no decirte la verdad a tiempo

Anna: la verdad?

Yoh: (la atrajo hacia si ,sonrió y la beso por primera vez ,tiernamente)....que ...te amo

Anna: (sus mejillas se tiñeron carmín y sonrió complacida) lo...dices en serio

Yoh: nunca había hablado mas en serio 

Anna: (su corazón latía con fuerza y comenzó a llorar)..Yoh...

Yoh: (se alarmo) Annita...que hice ....porque lloras?

Anna: solo ...me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Yoh: así ?ósea que tú....-la miro sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

Anna: si Yoh, yo...también te amo.

se besaron de nuevo ,era una experiencia nueva para los dos ,besar al ser amado era lo mas grandioso que les podía suceder , para ellos el tiempo se detuvo ,la gente seguía su camino sin preocuparse de lo que sucedía a pocos metros de ellos. al separarse sonrieron otra vez.

Yoh: ahora ...que ya se aclaro esto...me podrías decir que diablos haces aquí y no en el avión???-levanto la ceja pero tenia una sonrisa que lo hacia ver mas encantador.

Anna: Bueno...ya te dije que yo no estaba ahí-apunto el avión que ya había partido.

Yoh: entonces????

Anna:( se rasco la cabeza y suspiro en un tono divertido) yo estuve todo el tiempo detrás tuyo

Yoh: o_0 como es eso???

Anna: bueno que te vengo siguiendo desde la casa de tus abuelos ...

Yoh: ahora si que no entiendo nada...

Anna: como te lo explico...

-----------------------------Flash Back----------------------

la voz de Anna es la que narra:

yo ya estaba a punto de salir de tu casa ...pero algo me hizo calmar el paso...oí voces en la sala ,había alguien mas con tus abuelos que discutían acaloradamente...luego de unos minutos ...alguien salió del salón...me lleve una sorpresa al ver quien era...

Anna: TAMAO!!!!! que haces aquí!!!!

Tamao: (sus ojos no querían mirar los de Anna) yo...yo debo hablar con usted.

me di vuelta en dirección a la puerta, no quería hablar con ella.

Anna: no tengo nada que hablar contigo!!!

Tamao: pero yo si!!!! 

me agarro del brazo...nunca la vi tan confiada.

Anna: suéltame ,si no quieres que te golpee como el otro día.

Kino: (salió del salón) no Anna, esta vez no la vas a golpear ,sino que la vas a escuchar...entendiste.

Anna: señora kino ,no tengo por que hacerlo

Kino: si , aun no me has dicho si amas a mi nieto, y tampoco espero que lo hagas ,pero si dejas que Tamao te explique ,quizás tu por fin admitas lo que sientes por él .

Anna: (suspiro) esta...esta bien ...-se giro hacia Tamao- te escucho

Kino: las dejo solas ,pero mejor vayan a la sala del lado ,sí?

Tamao: si señora.

se encerraron en el cuarto Anna se dirigió a la ventana. Tamao se apoyo en la puerta.

Anna: y que esperas cuéntame tu versión...un avión con destino a Osore me esta esperando.

Tamao: Señorita...solo quiero decirle que el joven Yoh...siempre la a amado a usted y que jamás osó engañarla conmigo.

Anna: (sintió un vuelco en el corazón que la hizo estremecer) es cierto lo que me dices? entonces como explicas el que yo los haya encontrado juntos en le cuarto de Yoh...

Tamao: (se acerco a Anna) yo mentí!!! él siempre dijo la verdad...-Anna se giro y la miro a los ojos como preguntándole el porque del haber mentido- ...pero usted sabe que yo lo amo ...y creí que esta era mi oportunidad de tenerlo a mi lado.

Anna: y no te importo mis sentimientos

Tamao: y cuales serian esos sentimientos ? pues yo nunca los he visto y el joven Yoh menos.

Anna: eso no es asunto tuyo

Tamao: pues si lo son!!!! pues esos sentimientos ,tanto los míos como los del joven Yoh y los suyos cualquiera que fueran...son los que están en juego ...y por lo menos los de Yoh y los míos ..usted ya los conoce.

Anna: (trago saliva. Tamao decía la verdad y eso le molestaba) los tuyos los tengo muy claros ...pero los de Yoh...(miro el paisaje tras la ventana) de esos no estoy segura....solo por que tu los sabes ,no significa que deba creerte .

Tamao: pero dece cuenta que estoy intentando reponer mi falta...me equivoque ...fui egoísta ...mentí y la herí a usted y a Yoh...lo deje como el malo de la película frente a usted y a sus amigos...eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar...(como vio que Anna no pensaba mirarla, la giro ella misma con brusquedad ,Anna se sobresalto y se espanto) ....pero por lo menos soy sincera ,y no tuve miedo de afrontar la verdad...pero usted sigue con la idea de que sin hablar ,sin mostrar sus sentimientos ,mostrándose siempre fría...lograría que Yoh la amara...que la amara simplemente por que así es usted....pero se sorprendió verdad...se sorprendió que un día el joven la pudiera reemplazar por otra...no!!! usted no es para él ,él necesita de alguien que lo cuide-Anna estaba a punto de reclamarle que ella siempre lo a cuidado ..pero...- pero que lo cuide con amor....no con indiferencia....debe demostrarle que lo quiere aunque le cueste...sino lo hace lo perderá alguna vez y para siempre...y no seré yo la única que lo intente...pues el joven Yoh en un gran partido y mas de una se lo intentara quitar...-respiro pues estaba muerta de tanto hablar

Anna: ya terminaste?-Tamao asintió.- (suspiro) u.u tienes razón

Tamao: ah? 0.o

Anna: que tienes razón, he sido una mala prometida...pero siempre creí que si le demostraba lo que sentía ....él ya no me tendría respeto y dejaría de entrenar pues sabría que lo dejaría por que lo quería...por eso siempre he sido así...fría y callada ...aun así he tratado de ser lo mas preocupada posible ...nunca he dejado de ver que se alimente ,duerma y entrene bien...él es lo que yo necesito...aunque todos nos vean tan distintos , siempre me pareció que él era mi otra mitad...mi alma gemela

Tamao: (la sorprendió la sinceridad de la rubia) entonces de verdad usted lo ama?

Anna: (la miro aun con los brazos cruzados) como a nadie en el mundo...

Tamao: eso era todo lo que yo quería saber y lo que usted también necesitaba oír.-camino a la puerta.-ya me tengo que ir

Anna: a donde vas?

Tamao: debo ocupar un avión con destino a Osore, señorita .

Anna: que quieres decir?

Tamao: mi castigo por mentir ...es marcharme....pero ya no lo veo como un castigo ..sino mas bien como una oportunidad para mejorar mis habilidades como shaman.

Anna: estas segura?

Tamao: debo creer que lo estoy ....por el momento ,no hay lugar para las dos en esta familia...quizás a mi regreso si nos podamos llevar mejor y podamos ser amigas.

Anna: quizás

Tamao: (junto a la puerta)señorita Anna?

Anna: dime

Tamao: me perdona?

Anna: mmmm...me mentiste no una ,sino dos veces, me empujaste y me gritaste ....-vio que a Tamao le tiritaba la boca y formaba un puchero mientras sus ojos se inundaban) aun así...fuiste sincera y me hiciste reaccionar...eso no lo hace cualquiera...te perdono-Tamao se ilumino y sonrió complacida y se lanzo a abrazar a Anna- pero...si no me sueltas te volveré a odiar para siempre..!!!!!!-esto hizo que la rosada se alejara

Tamao: gracias....

Anna: cuídate- le dio la mano- y entrena mucho ...pues allá el entrenamiento es mil veces peor que el de aquí.

Tamao: ^.^**** así lo haré...adiós...

y cerro la puerta y se encamino al aeropuerto.

------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------

Anna: y así me disponía a esperarte cuando te oí llegar y gritarle a tus abuelos y me escondí en el salón y me puse a escuchar tras la puerta.

Yoh: o.0 ahhhh y ahí me oíste decir que yo te....que yo te amaba...verdad???

Anna: (sonrió) si ...eso fue lo que paso, sin decir que luego que te marchaste te seguí pero no fui tan tonta como tu y me subí en un taxi para que me trajera.

Yoh: (la miro con un puchero) no soy tonto....pero llegaste tarde y por que no me hablaste cuando yo estaba gritándole a la azafata???

Anna: (rió por lo bajo) es que quería verte sufrir un rato, esa fue mi venganza por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar.

Yoh la miro con reproche y la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él 

Yoh: nunca vas a dejar de ser tan mala verdad? 

Anna: (se estremeció por la mirada que le dirigió su prometido) y que vas a hacer?

Yoh: esto...- la beso apasionadamente y Anna comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yoh, al termino del beso Anna respiro agitada.- y si lo vuelves a hacer ,ya vas a ver lo que te hago- la miro con picardía.

Anna: eso es una amenaza- le sonrió

Yoh: tómalo como quieras....-la miro feliz- mi querida Annita

*sin duda en él suena mas bonito * pensó la itako al escuchar su nombre por la boca de su querido Yoh.

Yoh se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse ,Anna tomo su mano y rió satisfecha 

Yoh: (la miro sin entender) porque ríes Annita?

Anna: nooo...por nada ...*a fin de cuentas Yoh no es descortés , len tuvo muchos puntos a su favor, pero definitivamente...Yoh...tiene mi corazón*

Yoh: ven ,vamos ,es hora de volver a casa- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y salieron del aeropuerto ,el sol acababa de aparecer.

Anna: mira Yoh ,dejo de llover.

Yoh: si...parece que el tiempo nos sonríe

Anna: (apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amado) es un presagio ...de que nuestro futuro será igual de soleado...(lo miro sin mover la cabeza del hombro de Yoh) no lo crees así? 

Yoh: (la miro con amor y le beso la frente) jijiijij....así va a ser ...a fin de cuentas...todo saldrá bien!!!!

Finnnnn!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A: 

Tan Tan .............TERMINOOOOOO NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRR ,Y YO QUE QUERIA SEGUIRRRRR!!!!!

bueno a fin de cuentas creo que quedo bien....espero confiada que así será...para eso envíen reviews .....AHHHHH SE ME OLVIDABA ,ME PREGUNTABA SI QUERIAN UN EPILOGO......QUE LES PARECE......POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER .

me despido por hoy ....feliz de haber hecho un fic que gusto .gracias a todos tanto a los que dejaron reviews como los que no lo hicieron pero que aun así se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia.

no veremos en un próximo fic. se despide con todo el cariño del mundo su

fiel servidora

Anna.K-chan.

Agradecimientos:

****

Xris : una vez mas gracias por todo ,tus ánimos siempre son los primeros en llegar. espero que este capitulo te guste y me mandes tu opinión sobre hacer un epilogo. besos...y cuídate mucho

Anne M. Riddle : gracias a ti también ....la verdad yo también comencé a ver shaman king por esos capítulos ,pero como ya comenzó de nuevo lo pude ver desde el principio...y no sabes como me agarre de la serie...no puedo dejar de verla....bueno en fin este capitulo ojala sea de tu agrado y espero que un epilogo también. chao

****

Asachi-chan: que bueno que te gusto ,y también me da gusto que me manden reviews gente nueva.....este es el final de fic...ojala te guste.

****

chibi: a mi también me gusto eso de que Anna se iba a rezar y a llorar al templo T.T siempre pensé que lo haría.

y por lo del LenxPilika quiero dejarlo para el epilogo eso si les agrada...espero me lo hagas saber. besos...bye

****

Viosil Uab: que bueno verte por aquí otra vez....tu sabes que me encantan tus fic....por otro lado Tamao ya tuvo su merecido(quizás en otro fic...la maltrate mas) pero ella tenia que redimirse por lo que hizo....espero que te agrade lo que ocurrió con ella. cuídate chaoooo

****

anna15: gracias por escribir me alegra infinitamente que te guste este fic. gracias ....chao

****

mely-chan: que bueno que ya estés registrada ,así algún día podré leer alguna historia tuya....creo que te gustara este capitulo, y me digas que te parece un epilogo, pondré lo que paso con Len y Pilika y otras cosas mas. gracias otra vez por leer este fic. besos bye

****

Jacqueline: Tamao siempre a sido una mosquita muerta ,pero tenia ganas de decírselo, y creo que mi querida Annita ,se lo dijo por mi ^^. gracias por seguir la historia ,espero verte rondar por aquí una vez mas. chao


	8. Epilogo

Hola otra vez queridos lectores los he extrañado muchisimos, sé que (algunos) han esperado el epilogo y pido disculpas por no haberlo terminado, pero entré a la universidad y me toma todo el tiempo y lo poco que me queda debo cuidar a mi perro por que si no me lo tiran a la calle.

Pero aun así gracias por ser pacientes y aquí les va el epilogo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Les saluda con cariño su fiel servidora 

Anna.K-chan.

******************

****

Epilogo

Las noches en Funbari se habían vuelto cálidas muy parecidas a las del año anterior en donde los acontecimientos vividos por los jóvenes shamanes habían quedado guardadas en lo mas profundo de sus almas.

La pensión ¨En¨ seguía igual y para que decir los jóvenes Asakura y Kyouyama. Anna seguía al frente de la casa, he Yoh su fiel sirviente ,pero cuando nadie estaba presente Anna volvía a ser la chica que le demostró su amor a su prometido una lluviosa mañana en un aeropuerto de Izumo. Un cielo estrellado se podía ver desde el jardín de la casa ,Yoh se había recostado en el pasto para contemplarlo mejor ,su semblante era tranquilo, el mismo de siempre ,Manta se había marchado temprano pues desde unas semanas sus horas de estudio se habían incrementado ,pero el shaman no le pregunto el porque, pues estaba de vacaciones y hablar de la escuela le ponía de malas ,pues los problemas con Anna el año anterior afectaron seriamente su ya mal promedio.

Amidamaru se fue de fiesta al cementerio ,unos amigos suyos estaban de aniversario de muerte y lo invitaron a participar .Yoh lo dejo ir pues según él ¨es bueno que tengas amigos de ultratumba ...jijijiji ¨.

Los pensamientos de Yoh viajaban por todos lados ,hace unos días Ryu regreso de un viaje con el señor Mikihisa por todo Japón en busca de su lugar favorito y del cual su maestro había decidido también encontrar uno para él y volvieron con unas barbas de meses sin afeitar y un olor a basurero ,que no se sabe porque lo tenian,que la señora Kino no pudo soportar y los lanzo fuera de su casa hasta que no volvieran limpios ,así que no les quedo otra que ir donde Yoh ,desde Izumo a Funbari y este día regresaron a la mansión de los abuelos de Yoh ,(limpios y con el estomago mas lleno) que ahora era habitada por muchos nuevos alumnos ,ya que la señora Kino se dio a la tarea de poner anuncios publicitarios por todos lados ,sobre ser shamanes y de clases de espiritismo, la cosa es que la mansión Asakura era como decía Ryu Mega Ultra conocida y él seria maestro en la nueva escuela de shamanes .

De Lyzerg se podía decir en cortas palabras que es el ¨un gran manager de un artista emergente por allá en Londres¨ y de Chocolove ¨es un artista emergente en Londres, que tiene un gran manager¨ a esto no se le puede agregar nada mas pues ellos no quieren contar nada, dicen que pronto llevaran su espectáculo por esos rumbos. Fausto y Eliza viven cerca, en una clínica puesta hace no mas de un año, felices y enamorados como la primera vez. 

De Len, bueno de Len se supo meses después del reencuentro de Anna he Yoh.

El Chino se había vuelto a enamorar ,la noche en que Anna le dijo que se marcharía a Osore, Len se fue a pasar las penas a un pueblo a las afueras de Tokyo y se encontró con Pilika que estaba de vacaciones y todo sucedió tan rápido que ni ellos se lo explican ,la cosa es que estan felices viajando por china . 

De Horo horo, él tuvo su final feliz, sus días en su pueblo habían sido amargos después de la tragedia en Funbari ,una noche en que observaba el campo de plantas una conocida presencia se sentó a su lado y jamas lo iba a abandonar, Tamao ya había terminado su entrenamiento en Osoresan y fue a encontrarse, con el que jamas le había dejado de escribir y del que se había enamorado meses atrás. Tamao y Horo horo por fin habían enlazado sus caminos. Y nada los separaría.

Yoh sonrío satisfecho todo había resultado bien ,todo se pudo arreglar. Además pronto tendría la visita de todos sus amigos pues celebrarían un reencuentro que ya llevaban semanas planeando. Los lasos de la amistad habían vuelto a forjarse sólidamente. 

¿?: hola

Yoh: (su mirada soñolienta se despejo al verla, tan bella con su yukata puesta y su pelo mojado después de una ducha) Hola, por que... no me dijiste que te bañarías.

Anna: por que tendría que debería hacerlo? 

Yoh: (la miro dulcemente y contesto) pues quizás necesitarías que te limpiaran la espalda.

Anna: 0//0 YOH!!!!!

Yoh: queeeee mi Annnnita!!! –la miro esta vez como que quien no rompe un plato

Anna: -//- tienes razón, no creo haberme lavado bien la espalda.

Yoh: Jiijiijiji... vez yo tenia razón. Para la próxima me avisas.

A pesar de hacer calor un escalofrío sacudió a Anna

Yoh: Annita... ven siéntate aquí conmigo o te vas a resfriar –le tendió la mano

Anna asintió, se acomodo en una gran frazada que Yoh había puesto para descansar se acurruco en sus brazos y los dos se recostaron en el cómodo césped. 

Anna: Yoh

Yoh: dime

Anna: que habría pasado si hubieras elegido a Tamao?

Yoh: Anna... de que hablas

Anna: me refiero si en vez de que ella se hubiera marchado, la que se hubiera ido, hubiera sido yo?

Yoh: Annita... yo te hubiera ido a buscar a ti, Tamao es una buena amiga, pero tú eres mi único amor.

Anna: estas seguro, no te arrepientes.

Yoh: claro que no... Nada en este mundo me haría arrepentirme. –dijo muy seguro y con una gran sonrisa

Anna: ni siquiera el que yo este esperando un hijo tuyo?...Yoh?...

Yoh le había dado un desmayo justo al lado de Anna. Esta lo zamarreo hasta que por fin lo hizo raccionar.

Yoh: que... que paso?

Anna: Yoh, ya te sientes bien.

Yoh: (Sé sentó y la tomo por los hombros) ANNA ESTAS ENCINTA?

Anna: jajajaja!!! Claro que no tonto. - se levanto.

Yoh: entonces por que lo dijiste?

Anna: quería saber tu reacción.

Yoh: Anna!!!

Anna: Además no quiero tener hijos hasta después de nuestro casamiento. Hanna no puede nacer mientras no seamos una familia bien constituida.

Yoh: (se levanto y la siguió) veo que te gusto el nombre que elegí para nuestro primer hijo.

Anna: si, tiene cierta gracia.

Yoh: Anna? – se quedo parado con una expresión de angustia

Anna: que ocurre

Yoh: no estas molesta por que no conseguí ser el shaman king?

Anna: no, yo prometí que aun seria tu esposa, no lo recuerdas

Yoh: claro que lo recuerdo - sonrío

Anna: Vez, todo saldrá bien... tenemos mucho tiempo antes que comience un nuevo torneo

Yoh: ¿eso crees?

Anna: Claro, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar y más ahora que te lo duplicare

Yoh: pero Anna si ya lo duplicaste la semana pasada!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: ven, ya no te quejes –le agarro la mano y lo llevo hasta la casa

Yoh: Adónde me llevas Annita?

Anna: necesito que alguien me lave la espalda mientras me baño, no me gusta irme dormir sabiendo que no estoy bien limpia- le sonrío como solo a él le sonreía.

Yoh: ahhhh!!!! Si no digo yo que todo saldrá bien!!!!!! Que suerte la mía. Jijijijijij.

Y así termina esta historia en la que solo el oscuro firmamento sabia que una estrella anunciando un próximo torneo de shamanes se aproximaba cada vez mas, pero en el que ya estaba sabido que Yoh Asakura y la que seria su esposa dentro de unas semanas luego de una romántica petición de la que serian testigos sus grandes amigos, serian los nuevos reyes de los shamanes. Y que el hijo que se estaría gestando dentro de poco seria el príncipe shaman más feliz del mundo.

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A

Perdonen la falta de creatividad pero me costo un mundo terminar el epilogo, lo hice y lo deshice como nunca me había costado escribir.

Aun así espero sus reviews. Con sus quejas y espero que uno que otro animo, me llegue a mi correo.

Pronto tendrán un nuevo fic, que espero tenga un mejor final que esto.

Gracias por leer mi humildisima historia y los espero ver pronto.

Su amiga

Anna.K-chan. 


End file.
